The Beauty of a Thorn
by x fever x
Summary: I was a middle class, basically, I do not exist. EVERY THORN HAS A ROSE REVISED and REPOSTED! Please read, it's the BETTER version! I hope you like.
1. Greasers and Socs, They're Both Stupid

Hey everyone! Whoa has it been awhile since I wrote. Well fanfiction removed my original Every Thorn Has A Rose (which happened to be the story I was liking that I liked most) So I figured, I'll re-write it and post it. I don't have the first three chapters saved, so those re going to be completely original. Later chapters will be basically the same, but with changes probably. I just hope you guys like it, so review and tell me how it's going. Okay? I'm open to all positive feedback, comments, questions, constructive criticism, and just random silliness. : )

* * *

Title: The Beauty of A Thorn

* * *

Sometime's I hate being a twin, and I sincerely wish I was an only child. I would be too, if my mother's egg hadn't split and formed two human beings, instead of the one my parent's wanted. So instead of getting just me, or my sister, they got us both. Just because Jade and I are identical twins, there's nothing besides our bone structure and eye color that are alike. 

I, Stephanie Guerriero, am the good twin. I never get in trouble, I have perfect grades, quiet, dependable, responsible, and mature. A parent's dream daughter, that's what I am. Doesn't really help me get many friends though, especially when teacher's boast about my work in class, the glares I receive are deadly. I really do understand the meaning of "if looks could kill". Boy would I be dead. I can't help being a good girl though, I see my sister, and I know I don't want to be like her. Blame her, not me.

Jade is my polar opposite. Cuts class and school, has many friends, very outgoing, easy to talk to (especially with guys), flirty, fun, and dangerous. She's smart, but hardly gets good grades. I know she can get straight A's, but she demotes herself to C's and D's. It's to keep her "image". I frankly don't care what other people think of me.

Jade, my not-so-darling sister, is the reason my brand new sea-green sweater is soaking wet. She decided to sneak out of the house (and she knows very well she's grounded). Again. My parent's send me to go looking for her. They would, go looking for her themselves, but they're arthritis is so horrible, and they're not exactly in shape. They're pushing fifty, and really can't exercise, and they're jobs don't allow them enough time to think about a diet.

Before you even think it, we are not poor Oilers. I mean Greasers. Nor are we Socks, darn, I mean Socs. It can get completely confusing! All these stupid cliques, which I think is all one big clique in the first place. I mean if you think about it, the only people those Socs are concerned about are themselves, obviously, and Greasers. Same goes for Greasers. When your in the middle, or simply don't side with either, you are completely invisible. Over looked and blending into the background. Which is what I am, a middle class, which basically means, I do not exist. (Notice, I said I, which does not include Jade, she's Greaser all the way).

The way I see it, Greasers are no better than Socs, and Socs are no better than Greasers. They're all conceited, stupid, self-centered and self-pitying teens. Look at it in this respective. Let's take the Greasers first. All day long those Greasers complain about the hardships of their lives, and how they're _always_ getting beat up and roughed around by Socs. They get drunk, break the law, have sex, fight with everyone, and just cause half the chaos in Tulsa. I mean if they're so fed up with the abuse they have at home, go tell a social worker. They can do something about it! Besides hardly any of them care enough to want to do good in school. If they did excellent in school, and got good SAT scores, they could probably get into out of state colleges on scholarships. That could be their ticket out, but they must like being able to complain about all the tough things they have to go through. Besides, what else would they talk about if they couldn't.

Now we have the Socs. They say _they're_ the unlucky ones because they have so much money, and people expect more of them. The pressure is to much for them. Socs go tumbling around Greasers, getting drunk and high, and also complaining about what they have to go through. Well if the expectations that are set on their little rich selves are to much for them, then they don't have to go and do destructive things to rebel against it. They could talk to someone about it, or just stay out of the limelight. Let your parents brag, trust me, parents don't brag about when their son or daughter does something wrong. Plus, they always blow things up to be better than what they really are. Parents, I mean.

Really I think the whole Greaser/Soc thing could be easily avoided. If some of them got some brains!

My sister, she goes right along with the Greasers. She dresses like most of the trashy girls anyway, so I guess she figured it'd just be easier. She could really fit in with both groups. Besides, her boy-of-the-moment is a greaser, and her crush-of-the-moment is a greaser, and her lust-of-the-moment is a greaser. Guess she has a thing for oily hair. Gross!

I threw open the door of the Dingo, my sweater and capri pants sticking to my body from the pouring rain. I scanned the unfamiliar faces for my sister. She's always hanging around here with some guys and girls. I saw her raven black, shoulder-length, iron straight hair. She looked like a beatnik if you ask me. Then I heard it. The giggle.

Jade has this high-pitched, squeaky giggle. It sounds more like a mouse screaming for help to me. She usually forces herself to laugh like that when she's flirting, and for some reason it sends the guys wild. I don't understand it, I really don't. Maybe it's the way she throws her head back, but whatever.

I walked over to her, seeing a few other guys were with her, and a few of them had girls sitting next to them. I recognized two of them, Ponyboy Curtis, and Keith Mathews. They were two of the Greasers I actually liked. Pony was in my English class, he's advanced, and Keith was in my gym and lunch period. He's eighteen and still hasn't graduated! Next year is my senior year, and I'm happy to get out of Tulsa and back to New York. We moved here about five months ago. My family and I used to live in New York, in Queens. My parents (who work for the same business company) got transferred here, which is why we moved. I plan to go to Columbia college, as I have since I was fourteen. Us moving to Oklahoma is not going to change that!

"Jade, you have to come home. Dad's about to have an aneurism," I spoke quietly and softly, trying not to draw attention to myself. It was there anyway, and ten pairs of eyes were on me.

"And I really care because?" she smirked.

"Oh come on Jade! _Please_?" I was practically begging.

"Aw, she said _please_! Does she do any other tricks?" a blond-headed girl sitting next to Keith rolled her eyes. Oh how I do not like that girl.

The others laughed, and my anger rose. I have a short fuse.

"Go get me a soda little doggy. Go on now, be a good little girl," she laughed, but her eyes were glaring daggers at me, as if _I_ was embarrassing _her_.

I grabbed her wrist as she pointed towards the counter. She glared at me.

"Come on Jade," I pulled on her arm. Her smile faded and for a minute I thought she was thinking about hitting me.

"Listen _sis_, go home and tell mom and dad that you couldn't find me. Just _lie_. Take a fuckin' risk once in your damn goody-two shoes life!" she glowered.

I tugged again, and I don't know why but she turned to her friends sighing. "The princess says I have to go home. I'll see you guys and dolls later." She slid out of the booth and followed me out of the Dingo.

"What the fuck is your problem!" she yelled as soon as we crossed the street.

"You sneaking out! That's my problem. Do you think I _enjoy_ having to stop _my_ life so I can go and get you? Cause I really don't!"

"Then stop playing mommy and daddy's little angel!"

"Would you rather _they_ come to get you?"

She was silent. Ha I got her there! We walked home in silence, the rain starting to lighten down to a drizzle. By time we got home the rain was hardly coming down.

The minute we walked inside mom and dad started yelling at Jade. I put my muddy and wet loafers on our mat and quietly went up to my room. I closed my door (Jade and I have separate rooms, thank God), and it muffled out the battle going on downstairs. I picked up my current book, The Catcher In The Rye, and began to escape into my own world.

* * *

Okay so how did you like it? I'm sorry it was short, I just felt it was good to end it there. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Keith, Not TwoBit

(Review Thanks are on the bottom)

Author's Note: I was having a bit of a Harry Potter craze the last few days so I haven't written in awhile, but hey I'm back and you all love me. Haha, just a joke. Hope you all like this chapter though, no joking there. : )

* * *

Title: The Beauty of A Thorn, Chapter 2

* * *

Oh how I hate Health! It's the easiest subject in the world, and when I have to be cooped up inside a boiling building and it's such a beautiful day outside, it really pissed me off. I mean I have a lot of neat people in my class. Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Sylvia, and Daniella. Health is a mixed class, since it is a stupid class, so kids of practically all the grades are thrown into this class. Our teacher is a mental case too. 

Mr. Gunther is always acting like the world is going to end. Any second now Japan is going to bomb us as payback for World War II. You should see him when the fire drill goes off, he jumps nearly a thousand feet high. He's a nervous man, with a balding head, who shouldn't be teaching us Health. He always makes it sound like if you get some disease you'll be dead the next day. Example, we're learning about the common cold. "There is no cure for the common cold. You can die in any second, and you can never be rid of the common cold. Human contact should be limited. It is a deadly illness . . . " and so on and so forth.

Stephanie finds all this junk fascinating. She writes down the most random notes and just spurts them out during dinner or whenever. She's a walking hunk of useless information. How we are from the same mother and father is beyond me. She's a complete wack. Like right now, she's writing down all the ways you can get a cold through human contact.

I rolled my eyes up and then back down, and let my head fall into my hand, supporting it up. I can seriously fall asleep. My eyelids closed halfway.

"Jade . . . Jade?" they shot back open and I looked in back of me, diagonally.

"What Pony?" I whispered.

"Um . . . never mind . . . I . . . uh . . . I forgot." Strange kid. I think he has a crush on me. He's always stuttering. He is kind of cute . . . no, no way Jade! He's only fourteen. Still . . . he does have nice eyes . . .

**

* * *

Stephanie's POV**

* * *

"Keith," I hissed, "Can you move your head?". His big head was in my way, obstructing my view of the blackboard.

He hummed quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. Oh I get it. It's his name. Everyone calls him Two-Bit, except me.

"Please?" I tried.

He turned around to look at me. "Are you talking to me? I didn't hear you say my name . . . " he turned back to the board, leaving me with only the sight of his head and neck.

"Come on Keith!" This time he just simply ignored me.

I sighed heavily, " . . . Two-Bit?"

He turned around, a small smile playing on his lips, and bent his head down lower. I smiled a bit and returned to writing notes.

The bell rang, and Jade (who had probably fallen asleep), jumped up. I snickered and hurried out, as she muttered a string of curses directed at nothing in particular. She curses in a way that might even put the Shepard boys to shame.

I headed to my locker when a heavy arm fell onto my shoulder.

"Hello doll."

"Hi Keith!" I smiled at the side-burned teen.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that? It's Two-Bit. T-W-O-B-I-T! What does that spell? Twooooooooo-Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He wailed his arms up and down like a cheerleader, and it caused me to giggle.

"Well does it say _Twooooooo-Biiiiiiiiiiit_ on your birth certificate?" I asked cleverly, opening my locker.

"Well . . . yes?" he replied with a lopsided grin.

"I don't think so. Besides I think Keith is a very sophisticated and handsome name."

"Being sophisticated ain't no fun!" he whined like a two-year-old.

"Isn't any fun," I corrected his grammar.

"That's what I said." Keith looked at me extremely confused.

"No, you said 'ain't', 'ain't' is not a word, and the correct word is 'isn't'."

"Whatever hun, as long as people get what I'm saying, I don't give a damn about grammar," he closed my locker for me.

I leaned against him, looking up at him. He was some good few inches taller than I. "Well _I_ think it's more attractive and chivalrous when a man uses proper grammar."

"What?"

I shook my head and just smiled. I pecked his cheek and headed off to Physics. Sometimes talking to Keith was like talking to a wall. I loved him anyway, in a platonic way of course.

* * *

Okay well there's Chap. 2. Sorry if it was boring, but I'm pretty tired, and my eyelids burn. Hope you guys liked it! 

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Emma/Hermione#1fan:** Thanks so much for the compliments. I hope you liked this chapter!  
**Banana4422: **Yeah I was really mad when they took it off, so I thought I'd get back by not writing lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** I re-did this story because it got removed. I'm thinking about re-writing _Withering Roses_ too, since it's not going in a direction that I generally like. I do hope you liked this chapter.  
**TheAngryPrincess13:** Glad you liked last chapter, hope you liked this one as well.  
**Dreamerforlyf:** It has been forever since I last wrote! I'm just a lazy bum lol. Well Fan Fiction removed my story because of "poor grammar, punctuation and spelling" which it definitely didn't have. But whatever, I hope you like this starting better, though it isn't really that different. I'm off to update the rest of my stories. Hope you like it all!  
**blackmagic111090: **Guys and Dolls is like one of the best plays lol. Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Volleyballlover:** I can't read your new story! _You're_ one of the best writers in my opinion. I always get their and they're mixed up, and I always have to stop and think, "am I trying to say they are?" lol. Fan Fiction removed my story because of "poor grammar, punctuation, and spelling" as I explained to Dreamerforlyf. I'm pretty sure it didn't have that, but whatever. Hope you liked it!  
**Basket Case89:** This "new" version and my original aren't really different. But I'll probably be changing the little things in a lot of chapters. Things I didn't really follow up on and we're really only "filler information" (as my English teacher called it). I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Well I believe I'm done. I seriously need to stop saying "Hope you like this chapter". It annoys me lol. Well, see ya in my next update. Ciao!


	3. Babysitting Pony and Johnny

You guys rock! Sorry for the wait, but I'm in the writing mood! (Plus I have no work tomorrow so I can stay up later). Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Title: The Beauty of a Thorn, Chapter 3

* * *

I practically fell into the booth that I had just cleaned. Who knew being a waitress at Jay's would be so much work? I'm just thankful I didn't get the job over at The Dingo, it's much more crowded. The only reason I have this job is to pay for Jade and my car. She doesn't work though, and our parents think we're old enough to pay ourselves. So that means **I** have to work. Lucky one I am.

Ignoring the door open I rested my head on the table. 'Where was Jade tonight? Oh yeah, Buck Merill's party. Duh,' I thought to myself.

"Uh helloooo! Waitress! I need to _order_!" someone's voice sarcastically yelled in my ear. I looked up, a glare in my eyes, and was nose to nose with Keith.

"Hey!" I smiled immediately, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm happy to see you to babe. How's work?" he asked as I slid in more so his friends, Ponyboy and some other kid, could sit down too.

"Boring," I replied, a bored stare on my face.

Keith just smiled, and another waitress, Vivian, came over to get their orders. At first they seemed a bit reserved about ordering, but I offered to pay, and they all ordered a burger with fries and a shake.

"You know my friends here right babe? Pony and Johnny?" Keith pointed to each, while laying an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course I know Pony, he's in Health with us."

"Right. Well that there is Johnny."

"Hi," I smiled softly, and he almost grinned. I shrugged it off, he must be shy.

The food came and they all dug in. I didn't get anything, I mean I have to smell the stupid food all the time, I most definitely don't want to be eating it.

"So what brings you into this part of town?"

"Babysitting," Keith replied, his mouth full.

"Babysitting who?" I asked. He pointed his thumb at Pony and Johnny. Pony noticed and glowered a little.

"They look old enough to be by themselves."

"Yeah and they usually are. Just Steve..Randall? Yeah he got beat up a few weeks ago and Darry, Pony's oldest brother, yeah he just wants these two greaseballs to be safe," he ruffled up their hair.

"Oh."

"You know, since you and I are like best friends and everything...you could stay with them for a bit, and I can go over to Buck Merill's party..."

"Oh not you two! Jade's there."

"What can I say, the man throws an okay party."

"Well I guess I can hang out with them. I mean if _they're_ okay with it. I have like a half hour left until I can clock out anyway."

"That sounds good. Right guys?" Keith looked at them eagerly. Johnny shrugged, and Pony nodded a bit.

"Great! See ya'll later!" he smiled hugely and gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips. He practically ran out of the diner.

"Uhm..so...if you guys need anything, just come and get me, okay? I just got like a half-hour left...alright?"

"Yeah," Pony spoke for them. I got back up and ventured off to another group of teens that had just come in.

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

"C'mon Dal, let's dance," I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the clump of people. I always do that to one of the guys when the boy I'm with is a total bore.

"Didn't like that guy?" he asked as we moved perfectly in tune with one another to the music.

"He's a perv." Dally laughed a bit.

"Buck's parties are starting to turn into a bore," Dally admitted.

"Maybe he's lowering his standards so people like my sister would come," I threw my head back and laughed at my own joke. Dallas didn't join in.

"She can't be that bad."

"You don't even know her."

"Ya both have the same genes."

"Technically we do, but we just are not alike at all. Trust me. All my sister does is sit around studying and reading all day. She never goes out, doesn't have any friends, and I don't think she's ever been on a date in her life. She's little miss boring. My perfect twin sister, Stephanie the Star," I sighed.

"Two-Bit hangs out with her," was he seriously defending her?

"So? Two-Bit hangs out with us!"

He arched an eyebrow, and he looked really sexy doing it. It's no secret I've had a crush on Dally for like the whole time I've known him. "Watch it doll."

I smiled and moved closer to him.

"Anyway...I think your sister's kind of cute."

"Dallas, we're identical."

"Your cute too, but I don't know. There's just something about your sister..."

"Let's **not** talk about this."

"Alright," he shrugged. We danced without speaking another word.

* * *

It sucked and it was short but I am five seconds from falling asleep on my keyboard. Alright I have to go to bed! Love you all! 

**Review Thank Yous:**

**volleyballlover**: Obviously these weird people like grammar. Whatever. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm pretty upset on the shortness of it, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo**: Wow, whoever sent that to you, has some mental problems. That's just plain rude! People need to learn if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it all! I hate flames, I really do. I got flamed once, and then I deleted it. I can rant about this for hours. Well just know that _I_ don't agree with that person.  
**Basket Case89**: Fantabulous! I love your word lol! Yeah Two-Bit's a cutie-pie isn't he?  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Hope you liked the chapter! Hey when are you going to update Bloodstained? It's like one of my fav. stories. But anyway, yeah hope you liked it lol.  
**Emma/Hermione#1fan**: I definitely see Two-Bit as the type of person that wouldn't answer to his real name. I love him, he's hilarious. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
**TheAngryPrincess13**: You rock too! Lol. Well I hope you liked the update, it was pretty short, but I'm wicked tired. I'll probably update a longer chapter soon.  
**Hahukum Konn: **In the first chapter, I was being a bit sarcastic with the "oiler/greaser socks/socs". So yeah I guess it was a bit of a parody. I hope you liked this chapter.  
**horrorpop**: Platonic means in a friend way. Lol. I hope you like this version just as much!  
**Blackmagic111090:** I actually liked Health class. We were learning about different drugs though, but when we got to AIDS, I was practically asleep!  
**Babygurl33**: I'm going to try and keep the basic idea. Like the whole love triangle between Dally-Stephanie-Keith (Two-Bit). It'll probably just arrive differently. But she'll probably end up going out with Keith again. Though when they removed my story, we were only at the beginning of their relationship, so we still have more time for Dallas to get his butt in between them, when we get there of course.  
**Just Playin**: Lol. Well you should read it! J/k. It's almost just like Every Thorn Has A Rose. But FF said it got removed for "poor grammar, punctuation, and spelling". Yeah...sure...

Alright everyone, I'm off to go to sleep! See ya!


	4. Playing Spoon With An Ogre

Sorry for the long wait, I've just been real busy. I'm **supposed** to be cleaning my room right now, but I decided to just update first. Don't you appreciate my rule-breaking lol.

* * *

Title: The Beauty of a Thorn, Chapter 4

* * *

**

* * *

Stephanie's POV

* * *

**

"Well I'm done. You guys want to check out a movie? Or go back to one of your houses?" I stared at the two boys, and they both stared back. This was harder than babysitting Mrs. Reeve's thirteen-year-old who has an attitude so fierce it makes me want to pick her up and throw her out the window. She hates me anyway, but loves Jade. Of course Mrs. Reeve's doesn't trust Jade any more than she can throw her.

Pony shrugged, and the Johnny kid just stared at his hands. "...Okay. Well we can just walk around and see where our feet take us." I headed towards the door, after yelling to my boss, Carmine, that I was leaving. We walked out the door and I headed towards where Pony's house is. Keith had told me once where he lived. I've got a good memory.

The walk was silent, and we were soon at the corner of his block. "Well I guess we ended up at your house, Ponyboy."

"How do you know where my house is?" he asked.

"I'm psychic," I smiled, jokingly, but the two younger boys didn't look very amused. "Keith, he told me."

His mouth formed an "O". "We can go inside, Darry will be home in an hour anyway," Pony said, to Johnny more than me and headed inside. I followed and took in the my surroundings. The house was smaller than mine, and dirtier. There were holes in the walls, stains, rips on the furniture, but I don't care about that. Ponyboy's a nice kid, though he can be sassy, and shy at times. The two boys sat on the couch and turned on the t.v., and I sat on one of the armchairs, watching the t.v. as well.

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, Dally, and I decided to leave the party early. It **was** getting rather boring.

"Whatchya want to do now?" I asked.

"We can head back my house," Soda suggested and we all agreed.

"Hey Two-Bit, weren't you supposed to be watching Pony and Johnny?" Dally raised and eyebrow, suddenly realizing.

"Oh don't worry about them, I got your sister to hang out with them."

"**_What?_ !"** I nearly screamed.

"Is that bad? She ain't gonna do nothin' bad is she?" Soda asked worried for his little brother and Johnny.

"No, God, the day Stephanie does something bad, is the day that the Rockette's stop dancing."

"Then what's so bad about her stayin' with them?" Steve asked.

"Because, you guys are **my** friends, not **hers**. She's going to try and steal you guys right out from under me! She doesn't have any friends, and she's too perfect, and annoying as hell, and I hate her, and...and...and just...she shouldn't be hanging out with us, she's stupid!" I rambled.

"Aw Jade, we won't leave ya for nothin'," Two-Bit plopped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked the rest of the way to the Curtis's house being loud and obnoxious and just us.

**

* * *

Stephanie's POV

* * *

**

"SPOON!" I yelled and Johnny and I grabbed a spoon before Pony could.

"Man!" he laughed and took one of the spoons away.

"This game is better than poker," Johnny smiled and him and I started another round of playing spoon.

"I love poker," I told them, as I dealt the cards.

"Really? Jade said you ain't ever do nothin' fun like poker," Pony replied.

"Jade likes to make me seem like some boring, Virgin Mary, ogre. Don't believe half the things she says about me."

"Your really fun, ya know? You should hang out with us and the gang more often."

"I'd love to Pony, but Jade would freak out, think I'm trying to steal her friends," I shrugged. "She's got issues."

"That stinks, man!" Johnny didn't take his eyes of the cards as we passed them.

"SPOON!" he yelled, and grabbed the spoon.

"Oh my god, you are not playing that Kindergarten game, with **my** friends." Jade, I growled and stood up, and came eye to eye with my twin, who had just walked in with the rest of her little friends, minus the eldest Curtis.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you going to make curfew tonight or blow it off again?"

"What the fuck do you think?" I cringed at the f-word. What? I hate curses.

"Whatever, just come home tonight, I don't feel like going out to get you."

I saw her hands tighten into fists just as mine did. We **are** twins. "I'll do whatever I feel like, Stephanie Rose."

"You know what Jade Marie? You can go and-"

"Thanks Steph, I owe you big time!" Keith interrupted before I could finish. Which was probably best, since I was actually about to say a curse word.

"Yeah you do," I turned my attention to him. Jade rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and the others went about doing whatever.

"You want to stay for a little?" he asked.

"Nah, I have some stuff to do."

"She has extra homework to do, she requested it, cause she **has no life**!" Jade hollered from the other room, and the boys snickered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said between clenched teeth and angrily walked home. She can get on my every last nerve!

* * *

It was short, again sorry, but I'm updating my other two stories, and I still have to clean so I don't want to risk getting caught. Hope you liked it though! 

**Review Thanks:**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo: **Thanks, I'm really bummed how my original story got taken off and all, but I'm hoping to sort of add things in and take things out and just make it a whole lot better!  
**Basket Case89:** Bad boy/good girl relationships really balance out each other. I loved how Two-Bit loves Mickey Mouse in the movie, and it doesn't have to do with the fact that I too have an obsession with Disney and Mickey and everything...lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**blackmagic111090:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Last time I fell asleep on my P.C., it got a virus lol.  
**sd:** Yeah they are pretty adorable huh?  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Hmmm...ideas for Bloodstained. I don't have any, but I'll keep thinking about it, cause I love that story to no end. Hope you liked this chappie.  
**nycsarabicfaith:** I'll keep updating, just probably not as soon as I was. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Gracie:** Dally probably is out of character. I'm not very good with his whole, tough-macho image. I'll try to keep him more..tough lol. Hope you liked it though.  
**Emma/Hermione#1fan:** Oooo Cape Cod! That must have been fun. Well I hope you liked this chapter!

Hmmm...off to update BST (Blood Stained Tears). I like my little initials, ATIFS (All The Things I Forgot To Say, it should be ATTIFTS but that's to long) and BOT (Beauty of a Thorn). I'm oh-so-creative lol. See ya, toodles.


	5. Blackberries and Popcorn

So I decided to update, before heading off into my pool, aren't you all happy? I know lol.

* * *

Title: Beauty Of A Thorn, Chapter 5

* * *

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

I woke up the next day, and realized I was not in my bed. I panicked and whipped my head around, taking in my surroundings. I sighed remembering that I decided to bunk at the Curtis's. Oh yeah, Steph was over here yesterday and I got totally pissed off, that I didn't go home. Let's see, that means another two weeks of being grounded. I shrugged to myself and walked into the kitchen. It was early on a Saturday, so no one else was up. I'm a really early riser, no matter what day, or what time I fall asleep.

Opening the refrigerator, I poked my head in, and searched for something to eat. Darry won't mind, I thought as I grabbed for a container of blackberries, and scoffed them down. I love blackberries and whenever mom and dad buy them they have to buy three containers, one for me, one for Steph, and one to keep around for more than five minutes. We're both like animals when it comes to blackberries, and fruit in general.

After eating all their blackberries, I grabbed my jean jacket off the back of the coach and headed for the door.

"Jade?"

I looked to see a just woken up Ponyboy. His hair was a complete mess, and his eyes were only half open.

"Morning Pony."

"You leavin'?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, I gotta haul my ass home, find out what my folks are going to punish me with."

"Oh," he nodded and scratched his bare chest. He was only wearing pajama pants, and I'll tell you, the kid has to work out or something, he's in pretty damn good shape.

"I'll talk to you later Pony," I kissed his cheek, and he blushed just before I left.

I walked home, not running into many people that I know. It was still pretty early, about eight in the morning. Stephanie doesn't even wake up this early. When I reached my house, I opened the door slowly, and tip-toed inside. As soon as I was an inch in, my mother screeched from the kitchen.

"Where _have_ you been!" she came walking out, glaring at me.

"Sorry mom, I um, fell asleep at my friend's house."

"Why didn't you come home with your sister?" she was pretty mad, and her face was getting redder.

"I-"

"Do you know how worried I was? Your father and I were going to call the police!" she interrupted me.

I looked down at the floor, "Sorry."

"Why can't you be more responsible like your sister?"

I glared at the floor, and headed upstairs, as she shouted that I was going to recieve my punishment when she got home from work. When I reached the top of the steps, Stephanie came out of the bathroom. I glared at her, "Hope you're happy!"

**

* * *

Stephanie's POV

* * *

**

I just stared at her, as she slammed her door. Rolling my eyes, I went downstairs for breakfast. Mom was just able to kiss my cheek before running out for work. Opening the fridge I searched for some food, and I found a container of blackberries, and scoffed them down. I love blackberries, I could live on blackberries.

The entire day was quiet, as Jade wouldn't come out of her room, and mom and dad were at work. I sat on the couch and watched Saturday morning cartoons. At about a quarter after noon, the doorbell rang. I sighed loudly, and got up to get it, and Jade was almost at the foot of the stairs.

I opened the door to see Ponyboy Curtis, and Keith standing there.

"Hey Stephie! I was, well we were, wondering if you and Jade," he poked his head to the side and waved at my twin. "Would like to come with me and Pony, and probably Johnny, to the movies?"

"I'd love to," Jade spoke up and purposely banged into me as she walked over to them, and down the porch with Pony.

"I'll come too," I replied with clenched teeth, but smiled when I looked at Keith. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

"Beats me," he shrugged and I had to laugh as I locked the door and we walked down the street.

After finding Johnny Cade (and after he shrugged in agreement to come along) we headed to the movie theatre. Gone With The Wind was going on in a few minutes, so we decided to see that. We sat down towards the back, Pony in between Jade and Johnny, and Keith in between Jade and I.

"So where's the rest of the guys?" Jade asked before the previews came on.

"Steve and Soda are with their girlfriends, Dally's sleeping off a hangover, and Darry's just home alone."

"Typical," she muttered, and stopped talking when the movie came on. Now I read Gone With The Wind, and let me tell you, it was a painful thing to read. I couldn't stand it. It was so long, and boring, I mean I read it in a week, and I do recommend it to anyone; there were good parts, but just not my type of movie. So I'm not so thrilled about watching the movie. I was yawning within the first twenty minutes, and soon found my head moving closer to Keith's shoulder. It was like it was magnetically attracted or something. Before I could stop it, my head was resting on him. He probably thinks I'm crazy! For some reason, he moved his arm, and put it around my shoulders, and I made my self more comfortable, and eventually I was eating out of his popcorn, with him! I didn't buy my own, since I'm not too into popcorn, but here we were, sharing a popcorn.

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

Oh...my...god...Stephanie...and...Two-Bit...they're...sharing a popcorn! His arm's around her, and she's **_leaning on him!_** What has the world come to! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Somehow I managed to pry my eyes off them, and look back at the movie, which is actually really good. I can't help stealing glances of them though, I mean...look at them! They're acting like...a couple! Oh no...what if they do...go out? I mean I'd totally be losing Two-Bit to my stupid, up-tight, doesn't know what fun is twin sister! I think I'm going to have a heart attack!

"Are you okay?" I looked to my left, to see Pony staring at me.

"What? Oh yeah...peachy," I lied and looked back at the movie, and so did he. I'm going to have to have a long talk with a certain comedian later on. If Two-Bit's going to fall for someone, it is not going to be my sister...she's not even blond!

* * *

Okay going to stop there, my pool's calling my name, but I'm probably going to write Chapter 6 and update later tonight. Love you! Toodles! 

_**To My Reviewers, Who I Love So Much:**_

**TheAngryPrincess13:** Hope you liked it.  
**Hahukum Konn:** I love the spoon game! I play it all the time with my little cousins, lol.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Yeah, I'm really close with my family too, I don't have any sisters, but I've got a lot of cousins that are just like brothers and sisters to me. By the end of the story, Jade and Steph will have a different relationship...but that's all I'm saying :).  
**Basket Case89:** That's definitely the best part of being a good girl (being one myself). We can surprise people all the time. The other day I was at my friend's house and we were playing this stupid game online that was like this skeleton guy and you just get to kill people, and I was having so much fun, and her older brother walks in and is just like "I didn't know you liked video games like that!" It's so fun!  
**blackmagic111090:** Jade's annoying, maybe she'll lighten up though :).  
**Lucky:** Aw thank you! Glad you like it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
**Emma/Hermione#1Fan:** I hate when it rains on vacations, I get so upset lol. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**babyhilts:** I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter as well.  
**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** Hope you like it.  
**babygurl33:** I play spoons all the time with my little cousins and the girl I babysit lol. I love that game. Hope you liked this chapter!

**T**o**o**d**l**e**s**!


	6. Floating Home

Okay I know I have not updated in like one hundred seven billion years, and I am soooo sorry. I will give you my reasons, so if you would just lower those pitchforks for a second, I shall explain my absence.

Reason 1: I broke my arm. It is really hard to type with this cast on, I'm supposed to be getting it off in like four days and I've had it since like August. I broke it playing **Red Rover** of all things!  
Reason 2: School started, and I moved to a new school, so I've just been trying to adjust and get some friends and all. It's just so crazy. **BUT** I'm back to finish up my stories, and since it's Friday and it's so going to rain so I'm not going to go to my friend's Field Hockey game (GO EMILY!) But instead write for you my lovely's!

I'm going to try to make this chappie extra good and long! Hope you like!

* * *

Title: The Beauty Of A Thorn, Chapter 6

* * *

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

Gone With The Wind is now my favorite movie. I love the part when the guy grabs Scarlet and carries her up the stairs and she's kicking and screaming all the way. It's romantic.

I got up and stretched, followed by Johnny and Pony. I looked over at Two-Bit and Stephanie, they were both asleep. Steph's head was still on his shoulder, and his head was on top of hers, and his arm around her waist. I rolled my eyes and shoved them. They shot out of their sleeps and realized the movie was over. Two-Bit stretched, and Steph sat up, turning so red she looked like a tomato.

"That was a good movie," Two-Bit nodded, and I just rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing Two-Bit," I walked past him, following my sister and throwing away my empty soda cup.

"So where to now?" Two-Bit asked once we were all outside.

"I'm going to head home, I uh...have to finish my Mythology report. See you guys, and Jade, I suggest you actually come home tonight. Before mom gets home, or she'll be fumed," I just nodded, half rolling my eyes. She smiled to Two-Bit, and for a minute I thought they were going to kiss. Instead they sort of half hugged, and Steph walked off towards our house.

The four of us started walking, Pony and Johnny in back of Two-Bit and I.

"Do you like Stephanie?" I blurted out, surprising us all.

"Of course, she's my friend, _duh_," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I mean, in like, _more_ than a friendly way?"

He just shrugged. Ugh, men are _so_ hard to talk to!

"Two-Bit, tell me! I need to warn you before you try and go and take things further. She's a total dork, she's _never_ had a boyfriend, she **likes** to do homework! She's not like us, and she's not good for you, I mean, she's not even blond."

"Jade, calm down, I never said I felt that way about her.

"Well you could have fooled me," I muttered under my breathe.

"Johnny and I are gonna head over to the lot," I heard Pony say.

"A'ight kid," Two-Bit waved them off then looked at me, "What did you say darlin'?"

"You sure did look like you and her were getting close in that movie theater."

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you like make-out with Dally?"

"That was **once** Mathews! Besides, that's different," I shouted.

"Yeah...sure, and speak of the devil," Two-Bit said and I looked down the block to see Dally walking down towards us downing a bottle of soda before tossing it on the street.

"What are you two girls up to?" Dally asked when he got to us, and Two-Bit just contorted his face.

"We went to see a movie with Pony and Johnny," I said purposely leaving _She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ out.

"And Stephanie," Dummy added.

"Your sister?"

"Who else but little Miss. Perfection herself?" I replied sarcastically.

"She's pretty cute," Dally smiled wolfishly, to which Two-Bit smiled in agreement to.

"No, not in the slightest!"

"Jade, your **identical** twins."

"Yeah, who hate each other!"

"Aw, come on, that ain't true."

I looked at him incredulously. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"So anything going on tonight?" Two-Bit asked as we started walking.

"I heard this kid Fred Girman was throwing a party or some shit like that."

"We should go," I looked up at the two taller boys. They looked at each other and shrugged in agreement. What is it with people and shrugging? Jeez.

"Great, so we'll meet on Nichol Rd at the Stop sign at say...seven?" I was always the one to organize a "get-together".

"Sounds good."

"Great. I'm gonna head home, but I'll see you too devilishly sexy men later," I smiled kissing Two-Bit on the cheek. I turned to Dallas, who was pretending to not be paying any attention. I stood on my tippy toes, and went to kiss his cheek. I closed my eyes and instead of feeling the anticipated touch of his cheek, his lips were connected with mine. My eyes shot open, and sure enough, we were indeed kissing. We held it for a few minutes...or hours, I've seemed to have gotten it all confused. He pulled back first, and with a quick "bye" they were off to someplace.

I smiled, and started to float home on a cloud of utter and perfect lust. I twirled down one street and stopped in front of my reflection. Starting to study it something else caught my eye. The clock read three twenty-four. Mom gets home at three thirty. Oh crap.

I forgot about floating and started running through down the side of the park. Running into a four way intersection (and not even checking traffic) I heard the screech of car brakes, and a horn blown. I just kept running, if I'm not home before mom, then she'll be lecturing me so long I won't be able to sneak out to the party.

Finally I reached the familiar steps to my house. I leaped up them, skipping two, and hurriedly grabbed the doorknob. Turning and pushing at the same time, I practically fell into my house.

"With two minutes to spare," Stephanie stood in our living room doorway, in sweat pants and a baggy Yankees t-shirt.

"You better not rat on me."

"I have better things to do with my breathe," she replied with a cocky attitude, and sat down at our dad's old piano. He used to be a musician in the good old days, and Steph and I can both play. I really don't care and haven't played since I was like ten. Steph always practices though, and I have to say, she's pretty damn amazing.

The door squeaked open, and I turned around. "Hi mom," I smiled, almost angelically.

* * *

Okay sorry it's short but I'm so tired, and tomorrow I have to get up early to help move all my furniture out of my room (it's getting painted! it's going to be three horizontal stripes in the colors orange, green, and hot pink, it's gonna be amazing) and then run to my student government meeting to help build our float for homecoming (we're the Flinstones, ooga ooga!) I don't know when I'll be updating next, but probably not for a few weeks. I'll try though. Just warning you. So I haven't forgotten about my other stories, and I'm still thinking of great ideas, but yeah I don't know when I'll have enough time to update. Toodles. 

**To My BEE-A-U-TIFUL Reviewers:**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** Hope you liked it!  
**Basket Case89:** I love Two-Bit, he's just so adorkable.  
**Lucky:** I'm trying really hard to keep this as original as possible and though it might have some "cliche" moments, for the most part, I think it's pretty safe. It's just so hard when it seems like every idea seems to be done one hundred times over lol. Hope you like it though.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Aww they're your fav.? I feel honored!  
**babyhilts:** Jade is the more dramatic of the pair, sort of like me, just I'm not always so dramatic :)  
**Hahukum Konn:** Assuming's bad, it makes an ass out of me and you lol.  
**blackmagic111090:** I never read Gone With The Wind but an ex-friend of mine forced me to watch it and I fell asleep ten minutes in. :)  
**babygurl33:** Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked it!  
**Emma/Hermione#1Fan:** I'm a strong believer in opposites attract. I mean look at Ron and Hermy (HP obviously). Hope you liked this chap.  
**Jorjor:** Lol. Thanks, and hope you liked this chapter and you give it a nice pat on the head too lol.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** I like this version better than the orig. too. I think I matured more as a writer since the beginning of the orig and this one is just more clean and primmed. I'm so glad you like it too!

**Oh and I know the re-release of The Outsiders DVD is coming out, does anyone know when or if it's out already? Thanks loveys! **

**L**0**V**E,  
x fever x


	7. Fred Girman and Dream Boys

Sorry for the long wait.

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

A half hour lecture, and two weeks of grounding and extra chores; Mom must be getting soft on us. I pretended to get totally pissed, and stomped up the stairs, slamming and locking my door. I don't know why she trusts me enough to have a lock, but whatever. I waited until six thirty to sneak out the window, climb down the tree, and run to Nicholls Rd.

Dally and Two-Bit were already there with Steve Randall. The four of us headed to the party together. We arrived twenty minutes later at Fred Girman's one storied ranch-styled house.

It was short, but wide, with decaying wood siding, and a scanty cracked brick walkway, that went through a weed infested front yard. Outside on the small porch, were a few people drinking and smoking, and some couples involved in rather intimate moments. We walked up in pairs, and Dally barged right into the party. He was already talking to a group of guys, and on his way to a poker game by time I got inside. There was a good amount of people there, and the music was a lot better than Buck's usual soundtrack. Two-Bit immediately found a nice looking blond, and made his way over to flirt (and be slapped).

'Good,' I thought, 'He's already forgetting about Steph'.

Steve and I stood against the wall, taking everything in, and it didn't take to long for a guy and girl that knew him to come over.

"What's up Randall?" a guy sporting a greased back dirty-blond hair-do asked.

"I'm alright Zanitzki, you?"

"Doin' good. This is my girlfriend, Donna."

Steve smiled, looking over the petite brunette. "Hi."

"Ain't 'chu goin' out with Evie?" she cracked her gum.

He nodded.

"Then who's she?" Donna rudely threw her head in my direction.

"This here is Jade Guerriero, I'm sure you've heard of her."

"You used to go with Shepard, right?"

"For a bit," I nodded, remembering those three weeks with Tim.

"Well, any girl good enough for Shepard's, good enough for me. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

I smiled flirtatiously, and followed the stranger over to the bar.

**

* * *

Stephanie's POV

* * *

**

I crawled into bed after checking over my Physics homework. Everything was done for the weekend, and I was ready for some serious sleeping before the morning sun rose. I very rarely catch the sunrise, but it is a beautiful sight. I closed my eyes and let my tiredness overcome me.

_I was in a meadow, a beautiful meadow with flowers, and butterflies, and fairies. In the middle of the meadow was a huge Weeping Willow, and a swing hanging from it's branch. I ran over to it, following an especially pretty brunette fairy, and sat on the swing. I looked down at my feet, which were dressed in a beautiful set of diamond encrusted, light blue, open-toed, high heels, that wrapped around your ankle before tying. It match my mid-calf strapless dress, that was also decorated in sparkling diamonds around the top. I realized I had on a cream, light sweater, with only the bottom three buttons buttoned. I felt a light push on my mid-back, and the swing gently lurched forward. I tried to see behind me, to see who was pushing me, but my head wouldn't turn all the way. They stopped after a while, and I stayed sitting on the still swing. I listened to the footsteps walking around the tree, still trying to see who had been swinging me, only to find my head wouldn't budge at all. Instead I seemed to be looking down at my feet. Another pair of feet came into view, and they were attached to a pair of legs. I looked up the boy's body, and finally got to see his face. He was handsome, and smiled at me. His teeth seemed to sparkle. I felt my lips widen as I smiled back, and my cheeks get hot. "What's your name?" I asked. He opened his mouth, but instead of words, a telephone rang._

I jolted up in bed, still hearing that ring. Why would I dream of that? 'I can still hear it so clearly,' I looked around. The telephone **was** ringing! I jumped out of bed and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice terribly groggy.

"This Stephanie?" a deep voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Dallas Winston. I'm a friend of your sisters..." he went on, uncertain if I knew him.

"I know who you are.'

"She had too much to drink, and she ain't in no shape to get home. I offered to let her stay with me, but she just insisted we get you. Can you come get her?"

I moaned quietly. "Where is she?" He gave me the address and I pulled on a pair of jean capri's, and headed for the door.

"Stephanie where are you going?"

"I have to get something from a friend, it's real important I get it now," I looked at my mom, pretty much lying.

"Oh, okay. Well it's getting late, so hurry."

"I will," I smiled and hurried out.

It was close to twelve thirty, and I'm amazed my mom believed me. She has no reason not too really.

I arrived at the house, and hurried inside. I felt completely lost in the sea of people, until I spotted a familiar face. Two-Bit was standing next to a blond, a huge red mark on his face.

"Two-Bit!" I called out, and made my way over. The girl stared at me annoyed.

"Stephalephalephagous!" he threw his arms around me and buried his head in my neck. Obviously he had one too many to drink also.

"Where's my sister?" I asked when he straightened up.

"Who?"

"Jade, where is she?"

"_Oh_. She's in the back with Dallas (hiccup)," his words slurred, and I nodded, hastily making my way to a small hallway.

There were three doors, and I may not go to parties, but I know what's happening nine times out of ten behind a closed door at one. I knocked at the first one, to have a rude word shot back. They could at least say go away, _politely_. I knocked on another.

"C'min," I heard the same deep voice that I heard over the telephone.

I walked in, and my sister was lying on a bed. A boy was sitting beside her, his hand on her head. It wasn't just any boy though, but the boy of my dreams, **_literally!_**

* * *

Alright, there's the end of Chapter 7. A bit corny I know, the next chapter will be better (and up quicker) and I'll probably be updating All The Things I Forgot To Say too, so look out for that. And if you didn't I know, I recently completed my second story, **Blood Stained Tears**, so check it out if you like! I'm off to bed love's, got an early day of school tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed. 

_**Thank Yous:**_  
**Basket Case89:** My arm is healed and my cast is off so, whoo! lol. Hope you liked this chapter!  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Aw thank you :). Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
**Jorjor: **Hope you liked it!  
**Emma/Hermione#1Fan:** I love the play Grease! Ripping your arm out of your socket sounds painful! Well glad you liked this chapter!  
**blackmagic111090:** I'm _always_ early. I go to school a half hour before I'm supposed to be there. I'm so paranoid about being late!  
**Hahukum Konn: **I"m glad you liked it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** It is a tad different then the other one. I'm glad you like it though.  
**babygurl33:** I got the dvd, and it's so good! I watch it every night:).  
**COSMIC WEIRDNESS:** I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter, too!  
**sokkazukofan: **I'm glad you like this story. Now I don't want to give too much away but, Stephanie and Jade's relationship will be changing throughout the story, and Jade will become a more...cheerful person. Hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!

Alright my darlings, I'm out of here! Toodles!


	8. More Than A Dream

Well my cell phone got **stolen** today in school, so I came home early, and decided to get up a chapter. So enjoy!. Grr...why _my_ cell phone...gah!

**

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV

* * *

**

I looked from my dream boy, to the moaning lump on the bed that I can only assume to be my sister.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. You gonna take her home?"

"I really don't have a choice, now, do I?" I looked into his emotionless eyes.

"She's probably gonna need to be carried, and unless you're like SuperGirl or something, you ain't gonna be able to do it," he stood up and scooped Jade up with little difficulties.

"Okay...and you couldn't do this before?" I asked, a bit rudely.

"She was moanin' for me to call ya, and the least I can do is what she wants. I could just let _you_ take her home without no help, and get back to my poker game. This ain't no walk in the park for me either, babe."

I opened my mouth, but found only carbon dioxide to come out.

"Hey Dal, where you goin'?" Two-Bit slurred.

"Bringin' Jade home, I'll see ya'll tomorrow," he nodded and we left.

After leaving Fred's house, it was pretty silent. It had to be at least one in the morning, which meant mom and dad _had_ to be in bed by now. I kept glancing up at Dallas. It was the first time I ever saw him (aside from my dream). Sure I've heard of him, (really who hasn't) and Jade talks about him all the time (she definitely has a little bit of a crush), but everyone failed to mention how...well I wouldn't say handsome. There was just something about him, that was just drawing me to him. Not like with Two-Bit (I don't even know what I have with him).

"I bet you two could switch places," he said out of nowhere.

I laughed slightly, "People would so tell the difference. We're really nothing alike."

"Yeah?"

"Jade's just, so, I don't know. She's athletic, and rough, and outgoing, and just so opposite of me."

"Well ya both look the same."

I shrugged, and Jade stirred in Dally's arms. They looked cute together, so does that mean we would look cute together? Oh why do I even care! He's the bad boy, and every girl, especially the good ones, want to know what it's like to be with the bad boy. To live dangerously and wildly, which isn't the best way to live, and if I was going to choose a guy to..be with, I should choose Carlton, my lab partner. He'll make lots of money and be able to provide a good home for me, and my future children. But we never really want what we should, do we?

"Does...does she ever talk about me?" I asked sheepishly, feeling humiliated immediately.

"Sometimes, just to say your annoying and stuff. Sometimes, if we pass somethin' she knows you like, she'll say 'Steph would love that'. She ain't that bad," he looked down at me.

Not another word was spoken for the rest of the way home. We walked up the porch, and I looked through the window. They left the hall light on for me to see when I got home.

"Do you think you can _quietly_ follow me?" I whispered, opening the door as soundless as possible.

He nodded, and followed me into the house. I walked in what seemed like slow-motion, listening to everything. Silently, we made our way up the steps, and into my room.

"Just set her on the bed," I whispered. I knew her room door would be locked, and I'd probably climb up the tree and into her window in a bit to unlock it so she could go in tomorrow.

He gently laid her down, and straightened up, looking around the room. I didn't want to rush him out, but I didn't feel like having one of my folks wake up to find me, in my room, with a hood.

"I better get going. Tell Jade I'll see her tomorrow."

I nodded and walked him down the stairs. "Bye Steph," he called over his shoulder, and I hate to admit but, I liked the way my name sounded.

* * *

Sorry it's short, and pointless, but I have some Biology homework, I might write some more when I'm done, i don't know. Toodles! 

**Thank You's:**

**sokkazukofan: **No problem for the hints, and I'm glad your going to review! I hope you liked this non-cliffy ending!  
**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Yeah, she was dreaming of good ol' Dally. Corny, I know : ).  
**Basket Case89:** I dreamt of the guy I've had a crush on for like four years now, and I dreamt he was running away from me, screaming :(. Anyways, I hope you liked this chappie.  
**EmmaHermione1Fan:** I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for putting me under your favs! I hope you like this chappie too. : ).  
**Hahukum Konn:** Cliffie's are evil, aren't they? Well this chapter isn't cliffy-ish!  
**Jac Kall:** I know lol, hope you like this chapter though.


	9. Siamese Twins

These are coming pretty quick! Whoo!

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

"No more rats!" I screamed, bolting up. I threw my hand to my pounding head. 'Damn hangover,' I thought, and looked around. _This_ does **not** look like Fred Girman's house. I was in a lavender room, sitting in a four post, canopy bed, decorated in frilly white sheets. 'This looks, amazingly, like Steph's room,' I stood up and cautiously walked out, looking into the hallway. "You know what," I said out loud, to myself, "This looks just like my house."

"That's because it _is_ your house."

I whirled around to see Steph standing in my room doorway, her arms folded, and a gleam of annoyance in her green eyes.

"How'd I get here?"

"Dallas Winston." She rolled her eyes at my confused face, "he carried you home. Your door was locked so I told him to put you in my room."

"My door's not locked now," I huffed, a sudden wave of nausea hitting me. I swayed a bit, and Steph grabbed my shoulder, leading me to the bathroom.

"Mom and dad are still asleep so be quiet," she ordered, and shut me in the cold, tiled room. I sat on the floor, pressing my face against the chilly porcelain, thanking the Toilet God for it's existence. The first wave of sickness hit me, and I leaned into the white haven.

**

* * *

Steph's POV

* * *

**

I crossed the hallway, heading to my room. I should probably practice for my piano lessons, and my music book was on my book shelf. I paused at the door, straining my ear, Jade sounded terrible, but she was being as quiet as possible. The last thing I need is for mom to find out. Jade'll think I ratted her out, again, and she'll just hate me more.

I grabbed the book, and flipped through the pages, looking for the last composition I had been working on. It was part of a Mozart Symphony, and rather complex. I studied the notes, and walked straight into something a bit soft.

"Good morning sweetie," I looked up at my father, beaming at me.

"Morning Daddy," I smiled and hugged him.

He rubbed my shoulder, "Where's your sister?"

"In the bathroom."

He nodded, and headed to the door, knocking on it. My mother followed him out, kissing my cheek.

"Jade?"

"...Yeah?" she answered weakly.

"Are you okay?" his brows coming together in a concerned formation.

"...Yeah.."

"Are you throwing up?" my mother asked, and opened the door.

Jade's head was all the way in the toilet. She was still in her skirt, and tight black shirt.

"You weren't out last night, were you?"

Jade couldn't answer.

"And if you were, I surely hope you weren't drinking. Number one, you shouldn't be drinking, _ever_. And number two, you know that you are **GROUNDED!** Jade Marie Guerriero..." and so the screaming went on. You can't pull anything over my mother. She's like a living lie detector. Dad just stood there, sympathetically rubbing Jade's back as she started shaking with her hangover, and mom just kept on screaming. I quickly left, sitting on the couch, forgetting all about practicing.

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

"This is the **last** straw!" she stormed down the stairs, and for a moment I though maybe she was going to forget about it. Dad just shook his head, as if to say, 'You really fucked up this time' . He left, and my mother re-appeared.

"Obviously I can't trust you enough to go anywhere by yourself, so, Stephanie and you are going to become more than twins, you are going to be _siamese_ twins!"

"WHAT!" we both screamed, and the same moment. I stood, the nausea finally ending, and a splitting headache taking it's place. Stephanie had appeared in the doorway, staring bewildered, at out mother.

"You are going to go _everywhere_ together, even to the bathroom! I've had enough of this shit Jade! I know Stephanie will keep you in check. This starts after your punishment, and you better be damn lucky I don't chain myself to you! You know I would, and if it wasn't for work...!" she stormed off.

"Damn it!" I screamed angrily and pushed past Steph, and slamming my door shut. I kicked the wall, and threw my Beatles record at the wall, and watched it smash into pieces. Fuck, I'm going to have to get Two-Bit to steal another one for me.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but hey I have to finish it there, and I'm going to have the next chapter up right away, I swear! 

**I Love My Reviewers:**

**sokkazukofan:** Glad ya liked it!  
**EmmaHermione1Fan:** My friends and I were watching The Outsiders last night, and we were like "I wish guys today were like that", cause Dally's just so cool like that : ). Hope you liked this chapter.  
**tikagem:** I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**Hahukum Konn: **She is a good girl, so I figured her common sense would try and interfere with her fantasy lol. Glad you like it!


	10. Sibling Rivalry and Kisses

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

"Where ya been all this time sugar?" Two-Bit asked as I walked into the Curtis house after just about a month of what I would call solitary confinement.

"Grounded," I murmured, taking in what was going on. Steve and Soda were having some kind of thumb wrestling championship going on. Steve keeps demanding re-matches; he's a bit of a sore loser. Two-Bit was flipping back and forth between Mickey Mouse, and a beach movie, while Johnny was aimlessly staring at the t.v., getting annoyed every time it was changed. Pony sat next to his best friend, a few notebooks spread about, doing homework I presume. In the bathroom the water was running, so I'm assuming Darry is taking a shower or something. But the weirdest sight is Dal; he's sitting in the old armchair, reading a newspaper.

"I didn't know you could read..."

"Shut it Guerriero," he growled. I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper from his grip and stared at it.

"And your reading this because?"

He just growled in the back of his throat, his eyes narrowing. He looked ready to pounce, but I just smiled, and sat down next to Soda, spreading the paper out.

"Where's your sister, I though she was supposed to be goin' ev'ry where with ya," Soda turned to me (letting Steve win).

"She's outside," I glared at the window, knowing _she_ was out there, being stupid and reading a book.

"Why?"

"Didn't feel like comin' in," I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," I rolled my eyes and plopped my big butt down on top of Two-Bit, stretching my legs out, so my feet rest all the way onto Pony's right thigh. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and I smiled. He reddened, and converted his eyes back to his work.

"Maybe I should go out and say hi, since me and her are friends and all," Two-Bit smirked, placing his arms in position to push himself up.

"Maybe you better not Mathews," I glared.

"Better bite your tongue, man, she might rip it off if you mention _you-know-who_ again," Steve tantalized.

"Just go back to being a whiney little boy, _Randle_," Two-Bit stuck his tongue out. I pushed myself up, and snapped my teeth together inches from his tongue; it shot back into his mouth. I sat back, satisfied, and watched Two-Bit flip back and forth.

"Will you cut it out with that damned remote!" Dallas snapped, snatching it from his grasp. He flashed it back to the movie and threw the controller onto the ground.

Two-Bit's eyebrows cocked and I swear I heard him mutter "Poopy-head". For my reputation sake, I sure hope he said something more offensive. We sat there silently, well for the most part (Steve would holler a curse out, and Johnny sometimes grunted from the weight of my legs atop his) watching a bunch of girls run around in bikini's, and beach bums break out in pointless songs. Now I know why I haven't gone to the beach in years. Pony shut his books, causing us to look over.

"Anyone want to head over to the movies?" he asked.

"You all done with your work Ponyboy?" Soda (who declared Steve the winner of thumb wrestling and had averted his attention to the t.v.) asked. Pony nodded vigorously.

"I'll come," Johnny piped up, and I removed my legs. The two boys got up and headed out the door, yelling back that they would call Soda when the movie was over. I shifted off of Two-Bit, and sat down next to him. Steve came over and sat down on my other side. The bathroom door opened, and Darry emerged, fully clothed and dry.

"Hey there Superman! What took ya so long?"

He just smiled, and Soda told him where the youngest boy was.

"Outta my chair Winston, ya dirty hood," he joked. With a roll of his eyes, Dally got up and sat down at the table ("C'mon Soda, let's play some damn poker").

**

* * *

Steph's POV

* * *

**

I was literally reading the last page as slow as possible. I didn't want to finish the book, cause then I'd just be sitting there, watching people pass, and feeling every second go by. And when you're real bored, seconds feel like hours. I refuse to go inside, though I could probably talk to Two-Bit, or Pony and Johnny. Maybe even Darry. But I **really** can't stand Jade at the moment. She's just decided to dominate my life, and so far I've been to every possible greaser-infested hang-out. I've been hit on by Curly Shepard, Buck Merrill, and some strange looking hood with a big space between his front teeth. It's not even like they're hitting on me to try and get something, they're just all being jerks! They'll flirt with Jade till the end of time though, but it's all stupid when it comes to me. Probably laughing about it now. You don't know what I would give to just go home!

"Where's your sister, I though she was supposed to be goin' ev'ry where with ya," I heard Pony's brother, Soda, ask. He's a real sweetie; he filled our car up once, and was just so nice to me ("You Jade's sister? Yeah you two look the same, real cute smile, and dimples. Anyone ever give you trouble, and you come see me, kay doll?"). I could probably talk to him too.

"She's outside," Jade answered, her voice so filled with utter disgust, as if I was like some prostitute she was afraid to call her own blood. I bet if I was a prostitute she'd be parading around saying "Hell yea that's my sister you slept with!", all proud and stuff. Just doesn't want anyone to know me cause we're just different. What greaser wants a sister who's got a brain, and enough maturity to think they're (Greasers and Socs) are all a bunch of irritated hicks, with their heads shoved so far up their butts. Really, what a _disgrace_!

"Why?"

"Didn't feel like comin' in."

"Why?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." Don't you wish you had a sister like mine? My junkie cousin, Danny, talks better about me; and he's so high half the time, I don't know how he remembers my name!

I sat down on a wooden rocking chair, thumbing through my book, deciding not to listen any longer. There's only so much I could bear at a time. I mean it's not like it hurts me or anything...oh who are you kidding? It hurts more than anything. I'd rather be shot than talked about so harshly by my own sister. Well...maybe not shot, but I think you get the gist of things.

It felt like years I was sitting out there, watching a group of eight ten-year-olds play an _almost_ innocent game of football. The front door opened, and my stare shot to the two figures emerging.

"Hey Steph," Pony and Johnny smiled, and walked over to me.

"Hey guys. Where you two strapping gentleman headed?"

"Movies, wanta come?"

"I better stay here. Jade finds out I haven't followed our mom's orders exactly, she'll be jumping for joy trying to get me in trouble. You guys have fun though," I grinned gently.

"A'ight, well if ya change ya mind," Johnny nodded to me, following Pony down the steps. I watched them disappear around the corner. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the door. It's time stop being a shy coward, and stand up to your worst fears. Your sister surrounded by her friends, watching them take her side.

The second my foot reached the inside, sparks flew. She glared at me, I glared at her. The guys said hi, and I as started to reply, she let out a very audible gasp.

"Is that _my_ shirt?" she stood up, snarling at me. Her hips jutted out, and her hands settled down on them.

"No." I rolled my eyes. I've been wearing this shirt all day, and she hasn't spoken a word about it. All of a sudden it's _her_ shirt.

"Yes it is! You friggin' stealer! Who ever died and made you Queen, takin' my shit like that!"

"Like I even want your clothes," I growled, my anger growing. She's been snappy with me ever since mom set the punishment. Jade seems to think it's all my fault, and I take pleasure in following her around like a lost puppy, getting made fun of by her idiotic "friends".

She looked at the guys, who looked at everything but us, but kept sneaking glances, or just plain staring (that prize goes to Mr. Mathews) at our heated argument.

"Just get the hell away from me. I don't want to see your ugly face!" she screeched, her voice unnaturally high.

I smirked coolly, something I would rarely do, "Then _don't__look in the mirror_."

"**Bitch!**" she screamed and grabbed something long and black, throwing it at me. I ducked out of the way. My lips formed a snarl as I whipped the door open, leaping down the stairs, and walking down the street. Who cares if I'm supposed to be with her at all times, we had been bickering all day to lead up to that final battle. If locked in a room together, with so much tension between us, I think we would kill each other.

"Steph! Hey Stephanie! Wait up!" I turned around, watching Keith bound down the street after me. "What was that back there?"

"Normally we're not that bad, but we've spent the whole day together, getting into little bickers. It's like everything she's said to my today is just grating at my nerves! We kept meeting up with these stupid hoods she hangs out with, and they would just torture me! She would just laugh, not even stick up for me, not even a little! I don't know what's going on, but we're usually not so bad! Damn I can't stand it!" I shivered with anger.

"Calm down," he put an arm around me, leading me to a bench. I hadn't realized we walked all the way to the park.

I buried my head in his leather jacket, as his hand rubbed my arm soothingly. I inhaled deeply, and he smelled of soap and after-shave. It drives my senses wild when a guy smells so clean, and boy does Keith smell freshly showered.

"You okay now? We never seen you two go at each other like that. Personally, I didn't think you had it in you to outsmart your sister like that. I think the Curtis's might be needin' a new remote," he tilted my head up to his, and I couldn't help laughing at his goofy smile.

"So that's what she tried to spear me with?"

"Yeah," he laughed slightly, and rubbed my cheek. I felt a bit of moisture spread, and realized I must have been tearing like an idiot. I hate crying, and I'm usually good at saving it for my room, but I guess my anger just let all my self-control slip. Keith leaned his head down towards mine (I really don't like being short), and I felt the gentle brush of his lips graze my cheek. I felt the spot burn, and could only imagine how crimson it was. He stared into my eyes, gazing into them. My stomach seemed to be sliding down, and then disappearing all together, replaced by a flutter. My heart pumped louder than ever, and my breathing has stopped. I didn't know what to do, but all I wanted to do was grab him, I was **craving** him. It scared me, but thrilled me in so many ways.

"Want to head back?" his voice was deeper than usual.

I nodded, the only thing my brain could get the rest of my body to cooperate with. He stood up, holding his hand out. I grabbed it, my heart leaping at the physical contact, and pulled myself up. We walked back to the Curtis's, his arm back across my shoulder, but it felt different. Thirty minutes ago we were walking the exact same way, and it had hardly the same affect on me. Was it that one small, insignificant show of affection that changed my whole outlook? He only kissed my cheek, my cousins kiss my cheek. But Keith Mathews is not my cousin, he's not related at all. He's just a strong, good looking guy, who happens to be my friend, and who happened to kiss my cheek. I can only wonder (and maybe hope) if he's feeling the same, or was he just merely comforting a friend?

"_Damn!_" his sudden outburst interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see the Curtis's porch. And standing on that porch, was Jade, just about handing me the biggest black mail I could ever think of.

* * *

Alright I left you off with a bit of a cliffy! This chapter was so much better than my others have been, and I hope you liked it! I probably won't update till next weekend, since I have like projects in all my classes. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review and tell me whatchya think! Toodles!  



	11. A Little Action For Ponyboy

**

* * *

Jade's POV

* * *

**

It happened before I had time to stop it. It's still happening, I'm _still_ locked in a deepening kiss. All I did was go out on the Curtis' porch for a smoke; he was only walking up the stairs, coming home from the movies. Johnny went on in, but he stopped, and leaned against the railing next to me. "Was the movie good?" I had inquired, not really very interested, but I needed to think of something else but my sister. The slightest mention of her name could send me off. He shrugged. "What'd you and Johnnycakes go see?"

He shrugged once more, and I looked out at the abandoned streets. It was a pretty lazy Saturday afternoon, and the action won't probably start till late tonight. I looked at him, staring for the briefest second into his green-grey eyes. "What?" I didn't answer, but instead grabbed his chin, pulling it to me. He resisted, not quite understanding my sudden urge for the warmth of another. I never quite realized he was an inch or two shorter than me. Nonetheless I pushed my lips up against his; they were soft and filled with a purity, such innocent lips to match him.

"_Damn!_" the sudden outburst shook me from my deep thoughts. I pulled away, realizing I was still connected to Ponyboy. He looked dazed and confused, just standing there with his mouth opened. I bounded down the porch steps, leaving him there, and running to the jokester.

"Where ya been?"

"The park. Were you an' Pony kissin'?" he stared at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

I glanced over my shoulder, at the fourteen year old, and smiled slightly. He was blinking like crazy and headed into the house. "Maybe I was," I grinned wickedly.

"Glory almighty! You just wait till I tell Dar! Boy, they're gonna be havin' a field day!" he beamed playfully.

"We better go home," Stephanie's unmistakable mumble found my ears. I looked up and saw her, standing behind Two-Bit. I glared at her.

"I ain't ready yet."

"Jade we got school tomorrow! I don't have no time to be playin' games! We're goin' now," she was irritated, and getting defensive.

"Go and get my coat then, I left it in the kitchen," I snarled. She rolled her eyes and walked past me up the steps. The door swung open, nearly missing her (too bad it hadn't), and Dallas almost trampled over her. I watched as they stared at each other for a millisecond, then Dally moved out of the way (_oh what the perfect gentleman_). I saw her lips mutter a sorry, and she nearly scuttled inside. I sneered at her, as Dallas made his way over to us.

"What's up with Pon? His ears are as red as your lipstick," he lit up a cigarette, and handed it over after taking a huff.

"She kissed him," Two-Bit smiled like a little boy that was getting praised.

Dallas smiled sarcastically, the only smile he seems to know. I just shrugged, "He was the closest boy around."

"You takin' off?" Dal asked after shaking his head in an amused way.

"Yea, it ain't my idea though. I can't stand her, little shit. Thinks she owns me or somethin'," I blew the smoke, and watch the small white puff pollute the air. I looked at the two boys, neither of them saying a word.

* * *

I know it's short, and there's not much Steph, but I have to get ready and I figured I could put this up quickly. I'll probably update later tonight with a looooooooooooooooonger chappie. Toodles! 

**st.elmo-lover:** Hope you liked it! This chapter is definitely not a cliffy!  
**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** Aw, don't hate my cliffy! I promise though, there will be less cliffhangers, I really barely give any.  
**sokkazukofan:** That last chapter was kind of cutesy, a baby-fluff. Hope you liked this one as well!  
**Basket Case89: **I remember when I was first writing Every Thorn Has A Rose I was so torn apart Two-Bit and Dally, but now I know exactly how she's ending up. It's a bit angsty in later chapters, as there is a triangle basically to the very end. Well hope you liked it!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** You'll have to keep reading to find out who Steph ends up with. : ) Hope you liked it.  
**Lucky:** I'll tell you this, Jade and Stephanie's relationship differs from beginning to end. I'm glad you don't think the original Outsiders characters are too OOC, cause that's my biggest fear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**EmmaHermione1Fan:** Glad you like it so far! And I'm definitely going to be checking out your Fanfic!  
**Hahukum Konn:** Jade was kissing Pony, close enough to Dallas though. That couple (**Jade/Dally**) aren't over quite yet though:)  
**Brodys # 1 Fan:** I hope that's a good thing: )! Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Running Around Town

Sorry for the wait guys.

**

* * *

Stephanie's POV

* * *

**

We walked home in silence, Jade dilly-dallying a bit behind me. She doesn't want it to look like she knows me, except that we look **exactly _alike!_ **Sometimes I worry about her brains, or rather the lack there of.

There was a cool breeze that ruffled up my hair, and knocked some stray litter around. I glanced in the window of a passing store, just to check up on her, except one thing. She..._wasn't_ there! I spun around on my heels, staring bewilderedly behind me, and began running back down the streets. **Damn her**! I can't go home without her, mom will just freak out on me. Damn, damn, **_DAMN!_** Not knowing where to go, I hurried back towards the Curtis's street, hoping to find her back there. Running into the empty lot, I saw Soda and Steve there, tugging at a football.

"Have you seen Jade?" I ran over to them.

They stopped their tug-o-war and shook their heads. "Didn't she leave with you?"

"Yeah, and then she ran off. Any parties on tonight?" I asked desperately.

They shook their heads again. _Just my effin' luck!_ "Well thanks," I rolled my eyes and walked out, looked every which way as I stalked up the streets.

I checked The Dingo, Jay's, The Nightly Double, the moviehouse, hell I even checked the library. 'Maybe she went over to that Buck Merril's house anyway,' I was running out of ideas, and hurried down off Picket and towards the older boy's house. It was a bit rundown, and there was trash all over his grass, remains of past parties I presume. I sauntered up his steps and knocked hardly on the door. The building was still and silent, the faint sounds of a t.v. in the background. Now I've never been to one of Buck Merril's parties, but there infamous and I just assumed that's all there ever was at his house: parties. The blond headed cowboy opened the door, looking restless. It almost surprised me that he was the only one in his house. He wore a plain pair of jeans and a white tee.

"Jade Guerriero isn't here...is she?" I shifted my weight nervously as he seemed to survey me.

"Nah. Anyone every tell ya, you look an awful lot like her?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's because we're **twins**."

"No kiddin'? Ya'll are seriously identical twins?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" I was starting to lose my patience.

He shook his head, "You can try the Curtis's, she hangs around them a lot. She might be at the Shepard's too..."

"Thanks!" I yelled, and jumped down the stairs making my way to the Shepard's house. It wasn't until I was five blocks South from Buck's that I realized I wasn't quite sure where the Shepard's lived. I forced my hand into my jean pocket, pulling out a nickel and a penny. Six cents just wasn't going to cut it at a payphone. I sighed, I could go back to Merril's and ask where their house was, but I didn't feel like walking all the way back. I was a pretty close to Keith's house now. I could always check if he's home.

I continued my walk, and turned right passing several houses on my way. It was drawing close to dusk, and the sky was slowly beginning to transition into a glorious sunset. I hurried my pace, not wanting to be stuck out here in the dark and alone. Not like I think I'm going to be jumped per say, I've just got this over-active imagination and strong fear of darkness.

After about fifteen minutes I reached Keith's house. As soon as I knocked the door practically flung open.

"Hey Steph! Whatchya doin' here?" he grinned at me, as if expecting me to be here. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"I saw you walking up the steps," he explained.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you either, a, know where the Shepard's lived or, b, know where my sister was."

"Well, yes I do know a, and b, no I don't," he opened the door wider and walked in. "Why?"

I followed him in, closing the door behind me. "She slipped away while we were supposed to be walking home and I feel like I've walked all over the East side looking for her, and Merril said she might be at the Shepard's and I started walking, and then I realized I didn't know where they lived, but I was mighty close to your house so I thought maybe you knew!" I took in a deep breathe, cursing myself for saying all that at once.

"Well Tim and 'em live a good coupl'a miles from my house, so why don't I just give 'em a buzz and see if she's around, 'kay?"

I nodded, sitting down on his couch. I rubbed my fingers into my temple in a circular motion, trying to soothe an oncoming headache. The sun was starting to slowly reach below the horizon, and in a half hour, I'm guessing it's going to be complete and utter darkness. The front door of Keith's house swung open and I jumped up, half expecting Jade to walk in. Instead a small woman with the same colored hair as Keith walked in. She stared at me for a second, but then smiled. Keith came bounding in before I had time to react.

"Hi ma!" he kissed her cheek, bending down to do so.

"Hello Two-Bit, who's this?" she was still smiling pointing at me. Keith had her smile.

"This is my friend Stephanie. This is my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you," I stuck my hand out.

She shook it, "Same here."

"Well," Keith turned to me, "I called Tim and Curly said she just left. She said she was going home."

My eyes narrowed, and I growled. All this trouble she puts me through, just to end up **going home**! To hell with her!

"You okay?"

I snapped back into reality, and Keith and his mom were staring at me like a crazed lunatic.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for all the trouble. Nice meeting you," I smiled quickly and hurried out the door, walking swiftly as the darkness increased.

* * *

So how was it? Completely pointless and boring I know, but hey at least it's something. Hopefully next chapter will be a bit more exciting, eventful, and LONGER! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I've been pretty pissed at my writing lately. The editor of my school newspaper won't give me any good stories so I quit. I'm not wasting my skills on another stupid movie review, or whatever sports game hasn't been covered yet. Plus I've got two new ideas for stories, but I don't want to start until I at least come close to the end of this and All The Things I Forgot To Say, so yeah. I'll keep ya posted! Please review! 

**Chapter 11 Thanks:**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo:** Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Basket Case89: **Glad you liked last chapter! Pony does blush a lot lol.  
**EmmaHermione1Fan: **Your welcome! I hope you like this chapter!  
**Hahukum Konn:** Pony needs some lovin' too lol. Hope you liked.  
**sokkazukofan:** Yes Jade does give off that impression lol. But that's part of her character and personality. She'll be maturing throughout the story though.  
**Brody's # 1 fan:** Stephanie saw Jade kissing Pony, and that was blackmail against Jade. I should have worried it better. Sorry for the confusion, hope you liked this chapter though.  
**Stephanie:** The pairings in the story are going to change from one to another, but I don't yet want to say who gets who :). You'll have to keep reading to find out!


	13. Under A Cracked Streetlight

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. This is just a short little update, sorry it's going to be so short, but I really have to go to bed soon and this was the only time I could find to write. And **please read the important author's note at the end!

* * *

**

**Stephanie's POV

* * *

**

I continued my walk down the seedy streets of the East Side, as the sun was lowering at an agonizingly slow pace. There was hardly anyone on the streets, and for once I wished I was back in the never ending bustle of New York. But I really started to wish for a sudden crowd to appear when I heard a single pair of footsteps close behind me.

At first I ignored them, I mean honestly, I'm not paranoid! Maybe it's just some person going the same way as me! I took some extra twists and turns, unnecessary to my route, in an attempt to assure we were merely walking in the same direction for awhile. My suspicions turned to a worse state when I had circled an entire block, and the footsteps had not ceased.

I took a deep breathe, wishing Jade was here (she would turn around and give the person behind a good taste of her mind), or at least someone with muscles, and turned around quickly. A tall and dark figure walked right into me, and I was knocked to the ground.

"Jeez woman, what the hell you stop for?"

"_Dallas!_" I exclaimed in utter glee and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If I only knew you'd be so happy to see me, I would'a stopped ya in the alleyway. Less chance of us getting snuck up on," he smirked naughtily, and although the image that popped in my head was one of the most indecent I had ever imagined, I still managed a smile. He wasn't some scary guy ready to rape me!

"What are you doing, walking around so late at night?" I asked once we had gotten to our feet.

"I could ask you the same."

I repeated my story of Jade's disappearing act, and he found it rather amusing, chuckling more than needed.

"Some wild night you had, huh? Bet it's the latest you've been out. Am I right babe?" he mocked.

"I go out," I frowned defensively.

"Going to the library, and being home before sunset don't count for nothin' honey."

"I go out," I repeated, my voice ten times smaller than before, that_ I_ barely heard what I had uttered.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home. This ain't no time for a little girl like yourself to be roamin' the streets," he lolled his arm around my shoulders and pulled me with him as he began to walk.

"I'm not a little girl," I mumbled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He laughed, and that malicious smirk was back on his soft lips. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna...invade ya or nothin'."

"You have an X-rated mind Dallas Winston," I was appalled at what he could infer a simple movement could mean.

"So I've been told, but in much more pleasurable situation," his lips were curling, and he was in absolute delight at how squirm-ish I was becoming. I swiftly maneuvered myself from under his arm, and walked a good two feet away from him. All he did was laugh.

"How could people who look so alike, be so different? Jade would lovin' this up right now, throwin' some nasty comments back! All you do is blush, and start lookin' like some damn tomato."

"Sorry that I don't share such immaturity," I rolled my eyes.

He spared me a sideways glance, " Oh sure, just throw back big words, make me feel like a stupid idiot."

"Oh look, we're almost to my house! Yes, well, uh, thank you very much for walking me home," I didn't look at him as I said my goodbyes.

"Hey wait, you ain't just gonna leave like that are ya?" he grabbed my shoulder, and forced me to turn half way around, so he was facing y shoulder.

"Well...yeah," I turned around and faced him.

His eyebrows were scrunched up towards one another, and his head was slightly tilted to the side. On his lips that smile still rested. "Well that ain't how I play baby." With one hand he circled around my waist to my back, pulling me into him; the other hand buried itself under my hair, and his smiling lips came to a rest on me. It took me awhile to understand what was going on. He was kissing me, on the lips, under a cracked streetlight, during the sunset, on the worst day of my life. And the worst part? _I was enjoying it.

* * *

_

Alright sweet things I'm ending this chappie here. Hope you liked! It sort of gives my prior chapter a purpose, review as always please! Please read the Authors Note under the review thank you!

Thank You To:  
oOoDancingQueenoOo: Yea, Jade could be my punching bag.  
EmmaHermione1Fan: Glad you liked! I would be pissed too.  
sokkazukofan: Jade just has that kind of personality lol.  
Lucky: Glad you liked, and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
Sodapop's#1gurl: Hope you liked it!

Alright, here's my author's note:  
Number one, sorry updates have been so scarce and short. I've got a totally packed schedule (school, dance, karate, fencing, volunteering at the animal shelter, and packing in a social life somewhere lol), and I really don't have any spare time. But just remember that I love my stories and writing. Reviews always help boost my energy to write. Now I've got these three awesome ideas for future Outsider fics, but I really don't want to start anything until I get this story finished. Now I could really use some help with ideas for this, and those future stories. You could always IM me at my AIM screen name: weasley x charm, or email me, or check out my xanga (there's a link in my profile). Just if you IM me send me a email or review telling me your screen name so I don't think your some crazy stalker person and block you lol. I just really wanted to apologize to you all! Well happy reading, TOODLES!_  
_


	14. Rumors and Sharing

Sorry for the wait, but my cousins were over for the week and I couldn't find anytime alone lol. Hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 14** ;; **Jade's POV

* * *

**

Sometimes rumors can be really mean, but for the most part they're really funny and actually very far-fetched. Like the latest one I've heard, that my sister a.k.a The Virgin Mary, has done something physical with Dallas Winston. Now I've heard many different versions, but they all involve him, her, and a street corner. I won't go into the nitty gritty of the worst ones, because the squeamish and easily offended might not be able to stand it. Yeah, some are **that** bad. The PG-rated ones aren't that bad, just say they kissed a bit, and it's almost understandable, except that it's supposedly happened to Steph. Now Dally's kissed a whole lot of girls, but I don't think anything except our family would kiss _her_, and face it, relatives are somewhat forced! But, being the nosy and hating person that I am, I'm seeking the truth. And where shall I go for the truth, you might ask? Buck Merril's house; Ol' Dal and Tim had a bit too much to drink and got into a fight for the hell of it, and Dally's cooling off in the old bedroom.

"Tell me it's not true!" I stormed in, and stood over him in the bed.

He groaned, turning over and blinking open his eyes. "What the hell you doin' here?"

"I've been hearing stories, and I usually don't give two damns about rumors, but people are saying that _you_ and my _sister_**_kissed_**...or something of the sort."

He smiled recklessly and sat up partially, "Yeah I did kiss her, so what?"

"No you didn't."

"Why would I say I did, if I didn't," his smile disappeared, as he was obviously losing interest in trying to see me angry. He laid back down with sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Dallas you did not kiss her! Why would you even want to?"

He shrugged, "She was there, so I decided to kiss 'er. Ain't like you never kissed someone just cause they was there. You kissed Pony for the hell of it didn't ya?"

"That's different."

"How?" he flopped over and looked at me.

"Cause he's Ponyboy Curtis, not Stephanie Guerriero." I sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing my temples. This shouldn't happen, she shouldn't be suddenly getting all these guys.

"You don't like her do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, not like I care," he murmured.

"I mean seriously, first Two-Bit, now you! This is not fair!" I jumped up and stormed to the door, stopping just as my hand hit the handle. "But we're more than sisters though, aren't we? We're twins, we should share everything," I mumbled, and turned back around. Dallas was halfway out of the bed, and I leapt onto the bed, pushing back down, and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Sorry it's amazingly short, but I'm getting tired, I seriously have not had more than four hours of sleep since last week. And I'll admit I'm getting a bit of a writer's block. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hopefully I'll get a better chapter up sooner, but this one will create some drama, so yeah! TOODLES 


	15. Not Dallas Winston's Anything

I was reading back over the story, and almost every beginning says "Sorry for the long wait!" and I really am sorry, I feel bad. :(. Well this is a nice long chapter that has taken me three days to write, so I hope you enjoy it! Check out my pro. for more info on updates and all.

* * *

"Dallas Winston...oh boy Steph! I mean it's just the ultimate"  
"Debbie...what are you talking about?" I laughed at the sight of my best friend day dreaming on my bed.  
"C'mon Stephanie, he's reckless to the point of dangerousness! He's unpredictable! He's everything I've ever dreamed about! And now you can go with him, and I can live through your relationship!" Debbie was smiling ear to ear.  
"I think you're on some sort of drug!" I snorted.  
"Am not! You're his girlfriend! I can't wait!" she jumped up and squeezed me into a hug.  
"Debbie, get a grip! I am not Dallas Winston's anything, nor will I ever be! So stop having a cow, and snap out of it!" I shook her shoulders.  
She pouted, but then smiled. "Alright, well what about you and Two-Bit Mathews"  
I nearly choked on my saliva, "Excuse me"  
"Well I heard from Sara Davis, that Hannah Babbat was told by Jenny Granges, who was with Scott Mankey when Vivian Brown told him that she saw you and Two-Bit kissing in the park the other day. In fact..I think it's the same day you were seen kissing Dally!" she gasped, "Was it"  
"Slow down! I didn't kiss him, he was just trying to cheer me up, Keith that is. He just kissed my cheek, in a friendly way! And yes...it was the same day that I was...erm.."kissing" Dallas. But it was nothing! Okay? Nothing!" I explained. "Sure thing. Know what else I just heard"  
"No, and I'm not sure I want too." I hope it's not about me, I'm starting to sound like a little...hooch.  
"That Jade and Dallas did it, just a little bit ago"  
I rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't surprise me"  
"But he was just kissing you, like a day ago! That's a bit...cheeky," she blushed.  
"No, it's just the way they--I don't want to talk about this Deb, okay? Can we please talk about something else? Hey, have you seen that new Elvis special"  
She waved her hand, "Elvis is nothing! Now the Beatles are something to riot about! They're just gorgeous! I wish I could live in Britian with all those gorgeous men"  
I smiled, now this is more like what I would rather talk about.

Debbie stayed for a bit longer, and then her brother came by to pick her up. He's a bit of a greaser, and I think he hangs out with some small group of friends. I think Jade went out with him too, but I really can't keep up with her...what if she was with Dally? I mean I'm sure they've been together before, it'd be stupid to assume otherwise. Something in my chest seemed to be swelling up, and something pricked at my eyes. I was not upset! I was not! How could I be? "Come on Steph, stay tough. Don't be stupid, he doesn't care about you, and he probably doesn't care about her. You don't care about him either!" I told myself, as I busied myself hanging up my clothing.  
"I'm home," Jade's droll voice rang through the house. "Where were you?" Mom asked in that concerned way.  
I peeked through the doorway and saw Jade shrug and walk up the stairs. Mom sighed, deciding it was a lost cause. The story of Jade's life right there, she's just a lost cause. A lot like Dally, and the other greasers, ah heck, most of the Socs too. Some of them might be able to make it though. I just hope there's some humanity left in this world.

"Hey," I said as she walked past my room. She glanced at me, and I think she might have gruffed at me. I'm not sure what that noise was that came from her. "You okay?" I asked before even realizing I was speaking. She turned to face me, and one side of her lip rose in disgust, a trait we both have. "Why the fuck do you care"  
I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, didn't know it was illegal to want to know what's bothering your sister"  
"Well it is!" she snapped and hurried into her bedroom.  
I stood there glaring at the spot where she once was, one side of my lip raised slightly. I was standing there for quite awhile when the phone rang. Dad picked it up, and I went back to hanging up my clothes.  
"JADE! It's for you sweetie!" he bellowed. She grunted an "okay" back and picked up the line in her room. I heard say hello, and then "...what do you want now Dallas"

My breath caught in my throat and I tiptoed over to my own phone, and slowly picked it.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright"  
"When did you start caring about how I was Winston?" she sounded pretty nasty.  
He sighed, "Listen Jade, I know how chicks like you think. But your not like them Jade! You ain't like Sylvia and Evie and the other women around here. I know you're better than them, so I just couldn't do it, a'ight"  
"It ain't like I ain't ever done it before Dallas"  
"I know Jade...I just woulda felt bad about it. I get it that you're upset about me an' your sister and all. But like I said babe, it was nothin' doll. Nothin' at all, just a little joke. That chick has to lighten up. I woulda done it to you too, cept you're just fine the way you are baby. You dig?" Lighten up? He wants me to lighten up? Oh! Does he have nerve!  
She laughed a little, "Yea, I dig." Well I'm glad she's enjoying it.  
"Good. Why don't you come with me to the movies tomorrow? Soda and Steve are takin' their girls, and we should go together. Whatdya say?" I hung up the phone before I could hear her answer. Something terrible was bursting inside me, and I felt completely...heartbroken. 'You're being stupid again Steph! Get a grip on reality! Stop being like Debbie!' I'm right. I do need to get a grip. I put the phone back into it's cradle and grabbed my last pair of jeans and hung them in the closet, as a small moist tear scuttled down my cheek.

The next morning came slowly. I kept waking up in the middle of the night, and when I finally fell back into a good sleep (after the fifth awaking) I woke up at one in the afternoon! I groggily got out of bed, my long night dress dragging about my ankles. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and to tell the truth, I looked like a five year old. I shrugged at my reflection and walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Well good morning little Sleeping Beauty!" Dad smiled.  
I nodded and yawned. Jade snorted. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a red cotton shirt tied at the stomach in a not. "Where are you going?" I asked vaguely.  
"Dally and I are going to the movies with Soda, Steve and two other girls. It seems you and him were just a little joke," she smiled evilly.  
Dad looked at me sharply. "I don't know what she's talking about daddy"  
He just nodded, and looked back at his paper. I glared at Jade, and turned back to my cereal.  
"I see you don't have any plans on this lovely Saturday afternoon"  
"Why do you think that?" I hissed.  
"Oh no reason, I'm just surprised your not wearing your footie pajamas and clutching Mr. Snuggle"  
"Shut up!" I snapped. "God, you are insufferable!" I threw my spoon into the sink and stomped out of the room. As I reached the bottom step the doorbell rang. I sighed angrily and opened the door.

"Hello Stephanie, don't you look...ravishing?" Dallas Winston stood on my doorstep smiling incredulously as he took in my appearence. I glared at him, and then at the two blondes standing beside Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle sides' as they giggled.  
"She's in the kitchen!" I shrieked.

He walked in and held my chin in his hand as he winked at me. I snarled and jerked my head back, and it painfully hit into the door. The six of them (Jade came running out to greet them) howled with laughter. My cheeks burned hot red and I calmly (as I could) walked upstairs.  
"I'll be back by eleven mom!" Jade yelled and the door slammed. They were gone. I sniffled, and rubbed the back of my head, as I sat on my white sheets.

* * *

Review please! Hope you all liked it! 


	16. Playing Hard To Get

"_Some wild night you had, huh? Bet it's the latest you've been out. Am I right babe?" he mocked._  
"_I go out," I frowned defensively._  
"_Going to the library, and being home before sunset don't count for nothin' honey."_

His words kept on ringing in my head as I looked at my reflection. I looked...well...mousy to say the least. I opened my closet, and there was nothing more than the same sweaters and plain t-shirts in different colors, and the same skirts and pants. I ripped the ponytail holder out of my hair and let my hair fall down to my shoulders. It was all frizzy and notty, and anything but curly. It was all the same length and quite boring. I scrunched my eyebrows and grabbed my wallet. I had seventy-five dollars (I've been saving up my tips). I smirked, and hurridely got ready to go out.

**Jade's POV**

"Soda what we seein'?" the blonde on his side, whose name was Cynthia, snapped her gum. Her voice was annoyingly high, and I almost laughed at the thought of what Steph's face would look like if she heard her talking. Besides her voice, she didn't have very good grammar.

"I don't know. What are we seein'?" he looked over at his buddies, while smoothly wrapping his arm around the girls waist. Steve's arm was snaked around his girl, DeeDee, and Dally's arm was more like...laying around my shoulders.

"That new scary movie. Ya know, the one with the girl with the big jugs," Steve smiled.

"Now that's a looker," Dally wolf-whistled and I lifted an eyebrow.

"That really tells me which one it is," I added sarcastically. The boys laughed and I smiled. This was beginning to be a great day.

We got to the movie house in no time, and found seats towards the back. Steve and Soda sat next to each other, and the two girls sat on the other side of their date for the day. I went to go sit by them too, but Dally grabbed my arm.

"Let's sit back here," he whispered into my ear, and pulled me towards seats in the back row. I shrugged and sat next to him, chewing hard on my gum as the flavor began to dissapear.

Ten minutes into the movie, I got antsy. I can't really endure movies like this. Pointless plots, under-developed characters, and lots of screaming and running. I sighed and rested my head against the wall. Dally looked at me. "What?"

"I'm bored," I mouthed. He just nodded and turned back to the screen. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at the others. They were making out.

If I was going to get Dally to make out with me, I'm obviously going to work for it...who woulda thought? So here's my plan: Next time the scary guy jumps out, I'll grabbed Dally's thigh or something. I hope he's not playing hard to get, cause that's my job, and this is just too much work.

As soon as the "vampire" jumped out I pretended to gasp, and grabbed Dally's thigh. He looked at my hand, smiling, and then looked at me. I smilled what I hope looked like an innocent grin. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him, kissing my lips gently. All I've got to say is this: Mission Accomplished!

* * *

I know it's short, but I figured I'll get something in on Jade before my family comes for New Years. Which reminds me HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! 

Review please! ToOdLeS


	17. Jay's

**Steph**

It didn't look like me. **I** didn't look like me. I looked more like Jade, like we really were twins. My reflection stared back at me, I'm not sure how long I observed ourself. I clutched my hair. It was luscious and full, and in between wavy and curly, with very short bangs towards the lefts side of my forehead. The outfit I picked out to try on was a short black denim skirt, and a belly baring pink t-shirt. White fishnets adorned my leg, and were getting in between my toes that were hidden by the knee high boots I was wearing. My lips were blood red from lipstick, my cheeks rouged, and my eyes shimmered in the lights. I looked gross.

"Are you okay miss?" the sale woman asked from the other side. I guess I've been in here for awhile.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I shouted.

She walked away and I hurried myself to get undressed. I practically jumped into my capris and red button down shirt. I grabbed the clothes and went to put them on the rack as I walked out of the dressing room, but suddenly felt bad. I spent so much of the girl's time, helping me pick out the outfit, and then spending forever in the room! I sighed inwardly and walked up the register and paid for something I will never wear. I smiled and said goodbye and walked out. I fixed my flats, and grabbed a tissue from my pocket. I was just outside the movie house, and looked at my reflection in the window. I started to rub at my cheeks, and eyes, trying to rid myself of the caked on cosmetics. I finally got most of it off, though I looked red in the face with a rash or something. I patted at my lips and got most of the red off. I raked my right hand through my hair and pulled at my bangs. I looked disgusting. I frowned at myself, and grabbed my bag quickly and kept walking.

The door was suddenly thrown open and a mob came out. A movie must have just let out. I sighed and decided to wait for the crowd to calm down. That was until I saw _them_!

How stupid could I be? I knew Jade and them were going to the stupid movies! Dumby! I mentally kicked myself, and hurriedly looked away. Maybe the difference in my hair will confuse them to think I am not who I am. Too much wishful thinking.

"Stephanie?" I heard a sweet, and almost confused voice call my name. Sodapop Curtis, I usually like him, but right now I wanted to gag him!

I looked up in a (hopefully) surprised look. "Hey! Didn't know y'all would be here!"

"What in the name of all good has happened to your hair?" Jade shrieked, followed by laughter. She circled me, and two blonds, who I recognize as Cynthia and Deedee from school, stood in front.

"Look at 'er face!" Cynthia snapped her gum. Gosh I hated her voice! It was disturbing. Jade and them began to laugh, and beyond them Steve and Dally (my heart completely dropped down to my abdomen) chuckled.

I tried not to look upset, but I could tell I was blushing wildly, and my eyes were avoiding all of their faces. Jade kept on nagging me. (What did you do? Kiss some poison Ivy? I knew you were desperate, but jeez Steph!).

"Hey! Lay off her Jade!" Soda stood next to me, and Steve immediately stopped laughing. I appreciate him, he's a good guy, but my flesh only burned more deeply red.

"Alright, Mr. Softee!" Jade giggled and walked away, hooking her arm around Dally's. He looked back at me (Was that a sympathetic smile? Maybe a little apologetic?) and then gave into her drag. Steve lingered a bit, but Deedee started pulling at his arm. Cynthia started walking away, glancing back at Soda.

"You okay kid?"

"I am not a kid!" I barked.

"Sorry for tryin' to be nice, Jesus."

"Sorry," I bit my lip. "I'm just--"

"Don't worry, sweets, I get it," he was smiling at me, his infamous grin. I admit it, I grinned back. Pony was right, he could make anyone smile.

I sighed, "I just wish she'd stop being so..so...so..."

"So Jade-like?"

I laughed a little, "Yeah."

"It's just the way she is," we started walking "I personally think she's jealous of you. I mean you're smart and all, and you're...well you are a bit like a Soc. Well..I just mean ya ain't no grease. But...your just nice and all. I think Jade wishes she could be like you, but she can't so she just toughens up and tries to make you look bad. Jade ain't all that bad. She's real funny, and a good friend. She's real loyal. People really dig her ya know?"

I just stared straight ahead. "Thanks Soda. For being nice and all."

He smiled at me. I smiled back, "You better go with them, I don't need anymore ridicule."

"You dig okay, Steph," he gave me a pat on the arm and caught up to Deedee (who wasn't giving me such hot looks).

**Jade**

"She planned that," I ranted as we sat in a booth in Jay's.

"Who planned what?" Steve asked, as he and the other two boys blew straw paper at a waitress.

"Cut it out! You gonna get us kicked out or somethin'!" Deedee warned.

"Stephanie!" I continued.

"Aw hell, will ya stop worryin' about it?" Dally sighed irritably. He sure has nerve!

"No! And what do you think you were doin' Sodapop? She don't need to be protected! She's just gotta stop bein' so damn vulnerable and stupid, Steph's gotta learn to toughen up."

"She's fine the way she is." Eww, I can't **believe** Soda just said that! _My_ Sodapop Curtis! **_MY!_**

I just glared at them and bit into one of Steve's french fries. He didn't even notice.

After a little bit we all started talking, and somebody put some good music on in the jukebox so we were all having a good time. We really didn't have no place to go, and no one was in quite a hurry to leave. It wasn't even dark out yet.

I sure was having a good time, singing along to the song, smiling like you wouldn't believe until she came in.

At least she looked normal (well normal for her). But what the hell was she doing here? Fuckin' stalker!

The others didn't seem to notice, until I involuntarily curse out loud. I meant it to be silent.

"What?"

"She works here! Damn, I forgot about that!" I whispered as I watched her pull her hair into a ponytail, a straight-laced expression, and her little uniform on. She walked right past our table with less than a glance. The others saw her then. I kept my eye on her as she walked up to a couple (in their early twenties I gather) and took their order.

"Let's get out of here!" I looked back at them.

"Paranoid much?" Steve spat.

"Shut up! Just lets go!" I pleaded. "She hasn't seen us yet!"

The three boys looked at each other and shrugged. I smiled, I usually get my way! We stood up when Mr. Timothy Shepard walked in, accompanied by his shit for siblings Curly and Angela. Behind them came Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny. I slapped my forehead in defeat as they sat back down, and the six new comers either crammed into our booth, or grabbed chairs from the bar. Angela squished in between Dally and Soda, and Pony and Johnny sat at the edge of my bench, across from Soda and Deedee Tim, Curly, and Two-Bit sat in chairs. We greeted them enthusiastically, and started talking about this and that.

"Man am I hungry," Two-Bit smiled as his stomach let out a growl. We laughed.

"HEY WE NEED A WAITRESS OVER HERE AND MAKE IT A HOT ONE!" Curly, the insufferable creature he is, bellowed. Steph, who was bringing orders to another group of greasers, rolled her eyes as the upper left corner of her lip raised ever so slightly. It's something she does when she finds something disgusting.

"Doesn't...umm.. Steph work here?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yea!" Two-Bit smiled and jumped up and put his hands above his eyebrows, as he scanned the building. "There she is! HEY STEPH! STEPHANIE! COME HERE!"

I watched her as she slowly turned on her heels and glared directly at Two-Bit. As soon as she turned the young greaser she was helping grabbed her rear. Well, she turned around and smacked his hand, threw the rest of their food down and quickly (yet calmly -- almost coolly) walked over to our table.

"Don't worry Beth, I got it," she said to a young blond who had walked over at the same time.

"Hey Stephie!" Two-Bit stood back up and squeezed her.

"Hi Keith," she smiled fasely.

When he let her go and sat back down, she scanned over us. "Hi everyone. What can I get for you?" She took the orders and smiled as she went back to the kitchens. I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped back into the seat. I hate her.

**Steph**

I don't know if I'm grateful, or hateful towards Keith. On the one hand he brought me closer to Idiot number one: Dallas and Idiot number two: Jade, and the Valley Girl Slut Twins: Cynthia and Deedee Oh and of course the Crappy Triplets: Tim, Curly, and Angela. Yet, it did give me an excuse to get away from that disgusting and perverted ten-year-old kid.

"What you got for me kid?" Benny, the head chef, asked.

I gave him the order quickly, and grabbed a tray of burgers to bring to another group of kids. When I walked back out Keith waved at me wildly. I smiled uneasily back, and hurried my pace. I could hear the girls' suppressed giggles.

It was busy for a long time, but by the time my shift was coming to an end it began to die out. The Crappy Triplets, and The Valley Girl Slut Twins left (Steve and Soda walked them home, and then came back). I was cleaning down a table when Soda, Steve, and Pony left. I waved to them, and the Curtis boys waved back, while Steve nodded slightly. Johnny, Dally, Keith, and Jade were left. The only people here were them and a group of greaser girls who looked like they belonged in Middle School or something. They were giving the three boys "the look" practically the whole time. I don't think they noticed.

"Steph, can you lock up when you're done? Carmine asked me, but, I got a date with Greg tonight," she smiled widely.

"Alright Beth." She tossed me the keys and hugged me. "Be careful!" I shouted at her retreating back. I shook my head and went back to wiping down the booth.

"Hey Steph," I looked up to see Keith turned around in his seat. The other three were looking at me too.

"Yes?"

"What time you gonna be done? I'll wait for ya, and me and Johnnycakes'll walk ya home. How 'bout it babe?" Jade rolled her eyes.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Alright. I just got about fifteen minutes left."

He smiled back and turned around. "You might as well wait with us too. You an' Jade are goin' the same way," I heard him tell Dallas.

"Alright." I glanced over, Jade's mouth was hanging open.

I finished up the empty booths, and checked to make sure everything in the kitchen was off and away. I shut the lights off in the back. When I walked back out the group of girls had moved closer to the guys and Jade.

"You girls do know I'm closing this place in ten minutes, don't you?" I leaned against the counter, coolly.

"You don't look like my motha, so ya betta shut ya trap!" I flinched at the kids fake accent. They four of them glared at me. "Can you believe that bitch?" they "whispered" but we could all hear them.

"You better get the hell out in two minutes, otherwise I'll friggin' beat the tar out of you little four year olds. And don't think I won't!" I lashed at them.

They gasped, and cursed me out, but got up nonetheless. They looked at the boys, who were staring at me (even Jade) with looks of unbelievability on their faces.

"They are not interested in you four! GET OUT!" I roared. They cursed all the way out the door.

"My ears deceive me, did you just say that to them?" Keith was smiling ear to ear.

I just shrugged and grabbed the keys from the counter. I silently shut the lights off and walked outside. When we were all out I locked the door and brought down the gate, locking it up as well. I pocketed the keys and started walking.

"Damn, Stephanie Guerriero has an attitude!"

Johnny laughed and I gave Keith a pathetic high-five. (I think Dally chuckled too...even though his arm was around her shoulders.)

"I was just getting a little cranky. Besides they were annoying."

"I think they liked Johnny," Dally punched the younger boys shoulder.

He blushed. I smiled.

"Oh Johnnycakes! Marry me!" Keith shrilled like a girl and threw himself onto Johnny.

"Aw cut it out Two-Bit!" they all laughed.

I giggled a little, and in the corner of my eye I could see Jade smiling a little, too.

We arrived at my house, Keith and Dally teasing Johnny all the way there.

"See you guys later," I smiled and walked up the stairs. Keith grabbed me back and hugged me. I shook my head, sighing happily. I leaned down to Johnny and kissed his cheek. "Bye," I repeated and walked up to the door. I dug in my coat pocket for the house keys.

Meanwhile, Jade was saying goodbye to Dally. I watched them, as Dally grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him, laying a tender kiss on her. My tear ducts pricked, and I finally admitted it to myself. I have a crush on Dallas Winston. There I have said it. They kissed again, and I opened the door, leaving it open for her. I hung my coat up, and she finally walked in (she said goodnight to Johnny and Keith.)

As I walked up the stairs, Keith screamed out "I LOVE YOU STEPH!". I shook my head, smiling as I put on my night dress, and crawled into bed. Jade sighed, in that "daydreamy" way as she passed my room. A tear rolled over the bridge of my nose, and fell gingerly onto the pillow. It hurts to know that a relationship you could have had, is given to someone else.

* * *

Alright, there's Chap. 17. Nice and long for you guys! I've got school tomorrow (irritable sigh), and I've got eight Fencing tournaments! So I'll try to make updates, but if I do they probably won't be very long. Sorry in advanced! BUT I've got some good ideas for this lovely story, so you guys got something to look forward too:). Hope you enjoyed. review and review please! No one's been reviewing lately, and I'm starting to feel like people are losing a bit of interest. But as long as I get one review, I'll keep writing! So yeah, Review! Love ya! TOODLES! 

Oh yeah, I've been doing this weird thing, I call it a soundtrack for each story. Strange person I am, I know. For each chapter for all of my stories, I have a song picked out that matches it quite well. When I'm done with one (it's hard to find songs, but I'm actually almost done with one for Blood Stained Tears) I'll post it on my profile. So check back to my profile every now and then and see if one's posted or not. Probably won't have one done for awhile, but it should be cool once I've got them! Alright, adios my friends!


	18. Charlie Vanner

**Jade**

It's been two blissful weeks being Dallas Winston's girlfriend. I must admit, when he asked me out that night he walked me home from Jay's I was a bit sketchy about it, but hey, being with Dally was what I always wanted wasn't it? And let me tell you, I am loving it! Not only for the big boost my reputation got, but for the fact that I really do like Dally.

"Hey Mrs. Winston," Two-Bit, leaned against the locker next to mine. He's got this habbit of calling me that.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"I was thinking about cutting the rest of the day, probably see what Soda's up to, and if the DX is too busy, I'd thought I'd might go find your boyfriend. Want to come with?" he scuffed his shoe looking up with a bored expression etched on his features.

"Great, I don't think I can stand another minute in this stuffy old school."

"Let's go then!" he shut my locker for me and we headed down the hall. We always cut when we feel that we've had enough. Doesn't matter to us anyway. I would drop out, but school gives me something to do on some days. When I'm really bored and all.

We stopped a few times to talk to other greasers who were cutting class (the bell rang a few minutes ago), when we spotted Steph. She was standing by the water fountain, filling up a water bottle, looking like a stupid Soc of all things; her hair in a ponytail, a knee length plaid yellow skirt, and a white sweater.

"What is she doing, talking to _him_?" Two-Bit pointed angrily at the red headed boy standing next to her.

I knew him as Charlie Vanner, a big time Soc and the star of the track team (next to Ponyboy in my eyes of course), and baseball team. He was pretty popular, and I'll say this: he ain't ever done nothin' to any grease. But his friends have done more than enough. He's part of that whole group with Bob Sheldon and Randy Anderson, who are real asses as far as I'm concerned.

"Who the hell knows," I pulled at his arm, but he wouldn't budge. He looked pretty upset, not even angry, as Charlie splashed water at my sister, and she laughed. Pathetic.

"C'mon Two-Bit...come on! Two-Bit!" I yelled and slapped him lightly.

He glared at Charlie, popping up the collar on his leather jacket; making him look tougher. Charlie and Steph looked over, Steph smiled hugely and waved. Charlie just stared, a look of cool indifference on his face.

"Hey Keith, Jade," she walked over to us.

"Hi," I replied. I seem to be answering her more, and actually trying to talk to her. Maybe the whole happiness of Dallas and I is having some sort of affect on our relationship. Two-Bit on the other hand just grunted. She crinkled her eyebrows.

"Um..where are you going?" she shifted her weight.

"Cutting out, see if we can find Dallas or somethin'."

"Oh...well, don't get in too much trouble," she said, staring at Two-Bit. Two-Bit though was looking past her, at Charlie on the wall who was coaxing her to hurry.

"I better go," she said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"See ya," I shrugged and started walking. Stephanie walked back to Charlie (who put his hand on her shoulder), and Two-Bit walked up to me, glancing back at her.

Now tell me...what the fuck was that all about!

We walked outside in silence and a horrible thought struck my brain one more time. Did Two-Bit like Steph? I mean there was that time at the movies, and he is always talking to her. I heard he even kissed her, but we know what happened last time I believed a rumor. But then this? He acted so upset to see her near another boy. I'm personally surprised to see her by a guy in the first place.

"Fuckin' Socs," he muttered.

"Yeah, what about them?" I looked up at him briefly, damn my shortness!

He just shrugged, and kicked a busted bottle. I played with Dallas ring that adorned my finger.

We walked the rest of the way to the DX in our own thoughts.

**Steph**

I walked back to science with Charlie, and handed Mr. S the water bottle. The two of us walked to our lab table and started on our partner work.

"I didn't know you were friends with..um.." he started uneasily. I could feel him looking at me, though I kept my concentration and eyes on my paper.

"Greasers?" I finished for him.

"Well...for lack of better terms...yeah."

"Yes I am friends with Keith, and Jade is my sister. I'm not sure if you could call us friends exactly."

He chuckled slightly, but I wasn't laughing. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Charlie," Cherry Valance stood in front of our table. Oh boy. She's a nice girl and everything but she's just too pretty. Gives girls like me bad chances with guys like...well...Charlie.

"Hey babes," he smiled at her.

"You going to Randy's party tonight?" Why does everyone have parties?  
"Sure am. Are you?" Why am I never invited?

"Yeah, think you can give me a ride?"

"No problem."

"Um...if your not busy, Stephanie...maybe you could come too. If you like, Randy won't mind." I looked up a look of pure shock surely shining through my face.

"Uh..."

"She'll be there," Charlie answered for me.

"Great. It's at seven, Randy's house. Oh...thats at 7 Remington Ave," she smiled and then walked away.

Was I just invited to a party? A **Soc** party? **_Oh boy oh boy oh boy!_**

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm exhausted. Might be getting another chapter up soon, hopefully! Sorry for the long wait. Well hope you liked it, please review with any and all comments, questions, criticism, and any feedback at all! Love ya, toodles! 


	19. Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

Thanks for all the reviews! This is going to be a nice lengthy chapter!So read and review and most of all...enjoy!

* * *

**Jade **

"Hey Dally! And Soda," I added with a giggle as Two-Bit and I entered the DX. Dally gave me a kiss, I was surprised to see him here.

"What are y'all doin' here? School ain't over for another two hours, right?"

"We decided to leave," I explained, wrapping my arm around Dally. Two-Bit jump up on the counter and started playing with his switchblade.

Soda nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Busy day?" Two-Bit asked him.

"Nah, but it's almost time for my lunch break. You three interested in getting some food?"

We all nodded anxiously, and headed for the diner across the street. The four of us got a booth and ordered some burgers and fries, talking about nothing in particular when the subject of Charlie Vanner came up.

"Isn't he on the track team? Yeah, I think I remember Pony talking about him once."

"Yeah, he's like the star or somethin'. On the baseball team too," Two-Bit added.

"Why?" Dally lit up a smoke, and offered me a puff.

I accepted. "Because Two-Bit and I saw him hanging around my sister. I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"You never know! What if he tries to like...rape her or somethin'?"

Dally laughed, a look of remembrance glazed over his eyes. "It ain't that funny Dal!" Two-Bit retorted.

"I know, I ain't laughin' cause of that."  
"Then why _are_ you laughing?" I pressed.

"Just somethin' I said to her once," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"And what was that?" I demanded.

"None of your business."

I glared at him briefly. The tension was broken with Two-Bit and Soda's Oooo-ing. I looked at Two-Bit, glad that his joking self was back.

We left the diner, a lighter feel then when we were on the subject of Steph (see? She's always making things bad!). Soda went back to the DX, and Two-Bit muttered about being tired and having to get his sister from school soon, so he went home; leaving Dallas and I alone.

**Steph**

I took a little bit longer at my locker, without Keith there to pester me to hurry up I didn't realize how slow I can take. I walked out the front doors and realized I don't have a ride. Not exactly fancying the idea of walking home, alone, I walked onto my school bus. There weren't many seats left, so I took a seat near the front of the bus, the "geeky" section. Oh well. Not like I care. A little while later a timid looking freshman came on looking for a seat. I moved over and she sat next to me. The bus started moving with a jolt and I kept my eyes on the window.

We passed Pony and Johnny walking together, Keith's little sister and a few of her friends, Angela Shepard among them. The most...unpleasant sight though was Jade up against the inner lining of an alleyway, Dallas pressed up against her. I shudder just to conjure that sight back to memory.

The bus reached my stop ten minutes after, and I hurriedly got off. My house was deserted (parents were still at work, and obviously Jade was occupied, yet again I shudder), and I flew to my room. After all I have a party to go to! I don't quite know how I managed to say yes, I sort of just nodded dumbly. Charlie said he'd come and pick me up after getting Cherry (again another dumb nod). Truth be told, I'm excited beyond belief, and a tad nervous. The only other party I went to was when Dallas called me up to get my too-drunk-to-go-home-herself sister. And I wasn't there for the party. I threw open my closet, staring blankly at the clothes inside. And it hit me, I didn't have a clue what to wear.

I tried numerous outfits (five different pants, six different skirts, seventy different sweaters), and it was completely hopeless. I snaked out of the skirt and sweater pair which wasn't very unlike the outfit I had worn to school. My lip curled into a smile though when I caught a glimpse of a bag at the very back of my closet. Sitting there untouched and lonely, was the scandalous outfit I had bought many weeks ago.

An hour and a half later I was all dolled up. My hair was curled and soft, my bangs were swept to the side, out of my eyes. Makeup (stolen from Jade) masked my face, and I looked more like Jade.

Now I know this is a **Soc** party, but everyone dresses a bit...un-lady-like at parties. Even Socs!

As I fastened on my necklace the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. I checked the clock, mom and dad weren't due home for another two hours. I crept to the staircase, taking a hanger with me. I slowly headed down the stairs, and followed the sound of rushing footsteps to the living room. My heart was beating fast, I wasn't sure to run or see if there was a burglar in the house. I peered around the corner, to be met with the disturbing sight of Jade, barely clothed, and Dallas making out.

A funny, unrecognizable sound came out of my open mouth, and the pair of them looked up. Jade blushed, and Dally stared at me.

"Are you wearing _my_ clothes?" she asked me, a little confused. I catch them practically doing something possibly R-rated, and she asks me if I'm wearing her clothes! **Incredulous!**

"_What_ are you two doing? No..don't answer. _Why_ are you doing it _here_?"

Jade shrugged, pulling her shirt that was strewn on the floor over her head. I stared at them disbelievingly."Well?" Jade pressed.

"What?" I snapped at her. Dally was still standing there, watching us.

"Are those my clothes? Cause they don't look familiar, and I know they are in no way yours," she smirked evilly.

"For your information, dear sister, these belong to me."

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "And where exactly are you going dressed like that?"

"A party," I boasted, pulling myself up to full height.

She laughed again, and looked at Dally, to see if he thought it was funny too.

"Who's party?" he asked.

I stared at him before answering (I didn't think he was going to say anything), "Randy Anderson."

"The Soc?" they both asked at once.

I rolled my eyes. "You better get outta here Dal, before m-" I began but the doorbell rang. I sauntered over to the door, and the two of them followed out of curiosity.

I opened the door and there stood Charlie, a charming smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi Steph, you look beautiful," he took my hand and kissed it, my cheeks tinged pink. I had the sudden urge to turn around and see their faces (mostly Dallas's, though my guess is he would have his tough expression on).

"Hi Charlie."

"You ready to go?"

"Yep," I turned back to Jade, "tell mom and dad I won't be home until midnight, maybe later."

She snarled at me as I bounded down the steps after Charlie, and into the car.

**Dallas**

"Who in their right mind would want to go to a Soc party?" Jade slammed the door shut, and turned around to face me. My thoughts were somewhere else, like: Who the hell does that son of a bitch think he is, coming in here like he owns the place, and kissing Steph's **hand**! Who the fuck kisses someones hand as a greeting? A fiery monster grew in the pit of my stomach.

"You in there Dallas?" I snapped back into reality, and Jade was staring at me sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

I smirked evilly, and looked back at my girlfriend. "What do you think of going to a party tonight babe?"

A half hour later, the whole gang, including big old Superman, was at Jade's house. We were gonna crash this dumb ass's party, and get Steph to the right side. If she gets exposed to those morons, she's gonna be even less greaser-like. I just hope she's got enough of herself left in her to punch one of those bitches if they start getting mouthy. Who the hell am I kiddin'? That broad wouldn't punch a fly.

**Steph**

Maybe I was a little...under-dressed. This party wasn't exactly the way I had imagined (and boy have I imagined). These girls still managed to look classy, and rich, even though they had "greased it up a bit". I must look like a grade A slut, which is why I have taken to this corner. Charlie and Cherry disappeared somewhere as soon as they came in. Randy whisked them off with some other Socs, and I was left by the door. I walked in though, looked for someone familiar, but not really seeing anybody I talked to. So I took to this corner, and I'm starting to feel more and more uncomfortable.

Five thousand hours later (which is probably more like seven minutes), a flash of red hair was bobbing in front of me.

"Did you think I forgot about you sweetheart?" Charlie smiled at me, his dimples so adorable!

I just grinned and shook my head.

"Here," he said, shoving a blue plastic cup into my hand. For some odd reason my mother's voice popped into my head: _I don't care who gives it too, but if you are ever at a party don't take any drink unless you watch it be poured out!_ But I trust Charlie. I grasped the cup, and thanked him.

I took a sip, and it tasting...bizzare! My face formed a shocked expression. Charlie laughed.

"It's this new flavor. Takes a while to get used to."

"What's it called?" I asked, taking another sip so not to look dorky.

"Uh...Light Soda."

"Cool," I smiled, and kept sipping.

After my fourth cup of Light Soda, I started to feel like I wasn't even in the room. Everything was sort of blurry, and I felt strange. I felt...emotionless, like I didn't have a care in the world. I was in the middle of a group of jocks now, not quite sure how I got there. Charlie was on my right, and they were all talking, and laughing; forcing another cup into my hand. I refused this one though, and it slipped from my hands: I couldn't help but giggle. The others must of thought it was funny, they laughed too. Laughing harder than ever, or so it seems, I felt to my knees on the floor. No, the floor swayed itself, and came up to my knees! Whatever, I was on the floor.

A pair of soft hands brought me back up, and I dug my face into a sturdy chest, who's chest it was exactly I don't quite know.

"Hey baby, why don't go somewhere a little more private," an abnormally deep voice shouted in my ear, and I only giggled. I was being tugged somewhere, but where that somewhere was, I don't know. I was just laughing, having a grand old time. It wasn't until we reached the darkened back rooms of the kids house (oh damn, who's house am I at?) that warning signals started to flash somewhere.

"Aw c'mon, we don't gotta go in there!" I giggled. "Lets get more soda!"

"We can get more later babe, but for now, we got other priorities," I felt a jolt, and I hit into the door; it opened, and I fell flat onto the floor, hitting my head. It hurt more than usual, and I wanted to cry so bad. I laughed instead, and then it all turned black.

**Jade**

We stood on the corner of Randy's block. His house was two mansions away, and we were all ready to crash it.

"Alright boys...and girls, we know what to do!" Two-Bit smiled.

"And what is that?" a cold hard voice came from behind.

I turned slowly, to be greeted with the cat-like face of Tim Shepard and his gang of hoods.

"Hi Timmy!" I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

The boys all gave their greeting.

"We're crashing this Soc party!" Two-Bit explained.

"Oh yeah? Should be amusing, we'll join ya!"

"Excellent!" Two-Bit laughed darkly, tapping his fingers together in that movie-villain way.

**Dallas**

All in all it was a good crash. We scared most of the Socs away, and a few of the drunken jocks wanted to fight us, but being as they were extremely out numbered, they walked off. The only people that had stuck around, were those that were unconscious, the host of the party being one of those people. Stupid jackass! So being the JD's were are, we decided to have a look around, and see what we could take.

"C'mon Dally, let's see what's back here!" Tim shouted as he headed down a darker, emptier hall. I followed him, side-stepping the slumbering bodies.

"Well lookie what we've got here!" Tim had stopped, and tapped my arm, pointing at a body on the floor.

There lied Stephanie, spread eagle, and tongue sticking half way out of her mouth.

I sighed and scooped her up. "I'm gonna get this chick home Shepard. Tell the boys I'll see them later."

"Alright, I'll tell Jade that me and her will see each other now," he licked his lips.

"Not unless you got yourself a death wish Shepard," I pushed past him and headed out the backdoor.

I cut across the woods, Steph on my shoulder the way they show them firefighters carrying out people. I wasn't takin' her home, but to my place. I want to know what happened at the party. She just doesn't seem the type to drink or anything. And if some son of a bitch knocked her out or some shit, well I'll be diggin' them an early grave.

When I arrived at me (once again deserted) house, I walked into the bathroom, and placed her on the toilet. She finally woke up, and wiped her eyes lazily.

"Dallas?" she groggily half whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, you're at my place."

She opened her eyes, and shut them quickly, rubbing her eyelids. Slowly, she opened them again.

"What time is it? I-I gotta get home!" she jumped up, but I pushed her back down.

"You ain't in no shape to go home. Got a huge bump on your head...here, put this on," I shoved a wash clothed wrapped around a few ice cubes in her face. She took it, and pressed it to the back on her forehead.

"I don't feel so good...I feel sick Dally," she mumbled, and swayed a little on the seat. She sure was drunk.

"What did you have to drink?" I asked her, leaning against the sink.

"I don't want to hold this, it's cold!" she exclaimed, and dropped her hand to her side. I grabbed the cloth from her hands and kneeled down in front of her, pressing the cloth as gently as I possibly could to the back of her head. And then the strangest thing happened, she started to cry.

Tears were just streaming down her face, and she was sobbing, and shaking, snorting, and yelling. Stephanie was absolitely bawling, and I don't have the slightlest clue what to do with her. She jumped off the toilet, and locked her arms around my neck, clinging to me; hugging me. I was slightly taken aback, and it took a short time for me to realize what I should do. I put the ice down and patted her shoulder.

"They're all going to think I'm some kind of...alcoholic slut!"

"Who is?"

"Charlie, and Cherry, and all the other Socs. And Jade, you, the guys," She sniffed into my shoulder.

"We don't think that," I said as soothingly as I could, trying to calm her down.

She pulled away slightly, and stared at me, tears still jetting out of those green eyes.

"Yes you do! I'm not a slut, Dallas, I swear. I-I've never done nothin' with any boy. Not a thing! Except kiss you that is. And n-now no ones gonna like me. C-Cause now I'm just as b-bad as J-Jade."

I felt a slight smile tugging at my lips, as I remembered that night I kissed her. "Come off it Steph, Ain't no one thinks bad 'bout you. Now tell me what you had to drink? Was it beer?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know it was beer. Ch-Charlie gave me a Coke and he said it was some kind of new flavor, and I didn't want him to not like me, so I-I drank it. I drank four of them. I didn't realize they were spiked until it was too late. Then some guy tried to drag me off into a bedroom, but I fell down and hit my head. I think I passed out then," she rambled.

I just nodded.

"You gotta believe me Dally, I'm not like that. I'm not like Jade and Angela Shepard. You gotta know I'm more innocent than that. I am not stupid either, I just...I don't know," she sighed, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks, though otherwise she was fine. She pulled completely away from me, and leaned up against the toilet.

**Steph**

The buzz of the beer was just wearing off, and I'm glad. The cold porcelin felt good against my back. I shifted myself into an Indian sitting position, and Dallas just stared at me. It was a deep, almost understanding stare.

"So Charlie got you drunk?"

"Well...more or less...yes. Oh Dally don't do anything to him okay? I'm sure he didn't mean it."

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know him Dallas! He's sweet, and...and he likes me, ya know?"

"Whatever you say doll, but dressed the way you are, I'm sure more guys than usual like you tonight."

My cheeks burned, and though I was completely humilliated by this situation, I didn't want to leave. I found an odd comfort from sitting in this crowded bathroom, across from my twin sister's boyfriend, my own secret crush. The boy who I **could** love, but probably won't ever get the chance too.

We sat there in silence; I, staring off into space, and he, staring at me Or maybe past me, it's hard to tell.

"Dallas?" I sniffled after awhile.

"What?"

"Do you really like Jade?" it wasn't what I was planning to ask, though I really wasn't planning to say anything. But it came out anyway.

He looked right into my eyes for a second, and I felt like he could read all my deepest darkest secrets with that one hard glance. His eyes shifted to the wall and he shrugged, "I guess."

"Do you love her?" I really don't know who this girl is who is talking, but it sure ain't me.

He laughed, and looked at me again. "There ain't no such thing as love baby. That's just some dumb thing singer's make up so they got something to babble on about."

"You don't believe that," I shook my head.

He chuckled again, and I had the feeling that he thought of me as some dumb kid who doesn't know anything.

I decided to share my view anyway, "Love is something sacred that two people share, and they know that they share it, without telling each other. Love is unspoken Dallas, and I'm sure you love someone, 'cause I'm sure someone loves you."

"Read that in a book or somethin'?" he smiled at me like I was crazy.

"No," I blushed. I just share something from my soul, and he asks if I read it out of a book. Boys are so stupid! I stood up, and he followed in suit.

"I better get going," I blurted rather bluntly and staggered out of the bathroom, apparently the booze hadn't completely left my system. I've just gotta pray to God I find my way home tonight.

* * *

Alright then. There's Chapter 19, it's SIX pages long! Oh yeah! Hope you enjoyed, remember to review! Hoping to have another chappie up soon! 


	20. Hangover Blues

So sorry for the long wait! Well it's past midnight, and I've decided to update, cause I'm smart like that :-)

* * *

Chapter 20: **Hangover Blues**

**Steph**

Hangovers are the epitome of my hatred! The cold tile feels so good against my thighs, as I sit here in my underwear and pajama top. I woke up early this morning almost vomiting on myself, and just made it to the toilet. It felt so good in here, that I took of my pants and just laid here. The cold is really helping my aching body and head. I swear to never drink again. Last night isn't really too clear yet. I remember bits and pieces.

I know I went to the Soc party, looking sluttier than ever, and being jealous of Jade and Dallas. I remember drinking soda that I knew was spiked, but decided to keep drinking. And I remember being pulled into the back of the house, and blacking out. Then I was in a bathroom with Dallas, but I can't remember what happened there. I certainly don't remember how I found my home, or how I told my parents what happened.

"Steph, darling, are you okay?" my mother softly said from the otherside of the door.

I stood up, and put my pants back on, and opened the door. My mother felt my cheek and kissed the top of my forehead. "I really thought you'd at least be more responsible. Now I've thought about your punishment long and hard through the night, and you're not grounded or anything. I think this hangover is punishment enough." Oh boy, is she really letting me off that easily? Awesome! "BUT, I **am** forbidding you from ever going to a party with that boy, without your sister. If there is one thing I have to give your sister credit for, is she knows who to trust. I **am** dissapointed in you Stephanie, but at least I know you'll never do it again, correct?"

"Yes mom. I don't think I'm ever going to go to a party again," I admitted. My experiences have not been well.

She just smiled, kissed my forehead, and went to the kitchen. I retreated from the bathroom, and headed to my room. I stopped at Jade's door, and pressed my ear against it.

"Two-Bit, she's fine. Just has a hangover. Yeah I don't think she'll be drinking again soon. But can you believe that my mom's not grounding her or anything? Well she is banning her from parties, but still, that's total shit!"

I knocked on the door. "WHAT! I'M ON THE PHONE!" she screamed. I sighed and opened it.

"Jade, can I talk to you?"

She stared at me, then turned her back. Did I do something really bad last night? Oh God, did I do something with Dally? Is she mad at me? I wanted to run, but if I did do something unforgiving with her boyfriend, I had to know.

"I'll see you tonight Two-Bit, bye." She hung the phone up, and turned back to me. "Come in."

I sat on the bed next to her, and we just looked at each other for a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I admitted, and she laughed.

"It isn't the best experience in the world, hangovers that is."

"I could do without them."

She laughed again. Another silence.

"So um...about last night, I, um, don't really remember what happened."

"Ah, yes that can happen. Well you want to a dumbass Soc's party, and Charlie Vanner spik-"

"I know that part...it's just later. Uhm...well...I just remember being in a bathroom with...urr..." I started to blush, I couldn't say his name...what if I had done something and she didn't know!

"Dally?" She finished for me.

"You know?" I was so puzzled, yet oddly relieved.

"Yeah, he was the one that found you out cold on the floor. He took you back to his place 'cause you had a nasty-ass bump on your head. He fixed you up."

"Oh...is that all?"

She laughed, "What did you think happened?"

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

She looked at me inquisitively. "I think you have a crush on him!"

I gasped, " I do not! He's your _boyfriend_, you're going _steady_!"

"And that's why you'll never have him! Besides, a guy like Dallas wouldn't want to be bothered by a girl like you."

I narrowed my eyebrows, clearly insulted. "And what kind of girl am I, exactly?"

She rolled her eyes, "Guys like Dallas need girls that give them room, and they can be free with. Girls that give them what they want when they want it, girls that don't question them on where they've been. A girl like you is just clingy, suspicious, and you would choke a guy who needs his freedom."

"I am not like that!"

"Oh yes you are! You've never been with a guy anyway, so you can't deny how you would act with one."

"And you can't assume how I would act either."

"Whatever, I think I know the type of person you are," she stood up and walked out of the room.

Oh! Her nerves!

"If you want though," she backstepped into her domain, "the guys and I, and a couple of other people, are going to the carnival by the Nightly Double tonight. If you're ready by six, maybe I'll convince the boys to let you come too."

I smiled, and she smiled back. For once in a long time, my sister and I were happy in each other's presence. Maybe this hangover isn't that bad.

* * *

I know it's just really a filler, but it sets me up for next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon. Reviews PLEASE! Tell me what you want to happen, I don't gaurantee it will, but I like to know what my readers want to see. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** **REVIEW!** Thanks! 


	21. The Carnival

Hi everyone haha, guess it's been a couple of years! Well I've been getting lots of people asking me to continue and I figured it wasn't really fair to keep you all hanging. So here I am continuing the story!! Hope it is to your satisfaction, and please review!

**Jade**

Six o'clock finally rolled around, and the look on Steph's face made her look like some damn puppy. She seemed so happy that I had asked her to come that I actually regret it.

"C'mon, we better get going," I told her gruffly and she followed me outside, her expression falling.

I guess I always do this, I always act good towards her and then something small that she does ticks me off. It's just something I can't control, and I really don't try to either. We walked to the Nightly Double in silence. At the gates were the Curtis brothers, Johnny, Steve with Evie, Two-Bit, and my Dallas. Boy seeing him sure lit up my mood. I hurried over to him, kissing him.

"How's your sister?" he asked, looking at her.

"Hi Dally, it's really nice to see you too!" I glared at him. I'm his girlfriend and he cares more about my sister.

He didn't even say anything, just walked over to her, this weird determined look in his eye. Stephanie was talking to Darry and Soda, Two-Bit's head was resting on her shoulder in a comical way. I don't know why they all like her so much.

`"Hi Jade," a less mature voice said behind me. I turned to see Ponyboy, and smiled at him. He was such a nice guy, real sweet and everything. I guess he was a lot like my sister in that way, innocent, and kind, but Ponyboy had street smarts and he was tuff.

"At least someone's glad to see me!" I gave him a hug, and realized he had grown to be taller than me. "Damn Ponyboy I'm going to have to wear heels all the time if you keep growing like this!"

He laughed. "Dally's just worried about Steph, we all are," he reassured me.

"Yeah Jade, I heard she got wasted and fucked some guy. Ha, and everyone thought you were the slut," Evie said slyly.

"Some Soc got her drunk, she didn't mean it," Pony said. I guess I hadn't realized exactly what she went through, it must have been scary. I looked at my sister, how the guys were crowding around her, and checking her for bruises and making her feel okay. I guess it was something I should have done, instead of acting like a jealous prick.

"You okay Jade?" Pony asked gently. I guess I was kind of staring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon guys, I want to get on the rides _before_ the carnival closes!" I shouted and we all walked in. Dally had found his way back to me and snaked an arm around my waist. Immediately after Pony left my side, and started whispering to Johnny. I looked back at him, he didn't have to leave.

**Steph**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keith asked for the tenth time. It was sweet but getting annoying.

"Keith, I'm fine! I just made a mistake, everyone does," my voice was unnaturally small.

"I know, but I was mighty worried. Listen babe, next time some wacko invites you to a party, let me come with you? At least I could protect you."

"Keith I don't need protecting, okay?! Nothing happened last night that wasn't my own fault. Charlie Vanner didn't do a thing to me that I didn't want him to!" I snapped. Keith moved his hand from my back, which he had been rubbing in an attempt to comfort me. He now held his hands up in surrender.  
"Sorry that I care about you kid," he muttered and stalked off towards Soda and Steve, his thumbs hooked on his jeans.

I don't know why I was being so moody. Keith was the sweetest guy I knew, and he was one of my best friends, and yet I was pushing him away. Everyone had been bombarding me about that stupid party though, and all I wanted to do was get it behind me. I felt horrible enough, I didn't need them all reminding me about it.

"Alright kids, first ride of the day...the Scrambler!" Soda announced. The sign said two to a seat, and since I had practically blown off Two-Bit I had to search for someone else. Jade and Dally were most definitely going to sit together, and then Pony and Johnny would go together, and Steve and Evie. Keith would either go with Darry or Soda, which left the other Curtis to me.

"Pony would you ride with me?" Jade asked, and everyone just stared at her. Dally had the most shocked expression.

"Uh," Pony hesitated staring at Dally, waiting for him to either give Pony the glare of death or an indifferent shrug. Dallas did neither, instead he started walking away from Jade. He was suddenly in front of me.

"You're coming with me then," he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the front. Pony then paired off with Jade. Soda pulled Darry over who was protesting that he would sit this one out. Steve and Evie were already making out on the line, and Keith had grabbed Johnny into a headlock, and the poor boy looked scared to death.

"I don't know what's wrong with that broad," Dally mumbled. I didn't say anything, just led him onto one of the scramblers.

The bar lowered and Dally and I didn't say anything for a few seconds. The air was chilly, and my hands were slightly shaking. He looked at them, and reached up to my right hand, taking it with his left.

"Why are you so cold?" he said, almost gently.

"I-I don't know," I said shivering more, but now from nerves more than anything.

"Listen Steph, I was thinking about what you were saying the other night, all that stuff about love and all and –," he began, but I cut him off. I didn't want to know what I said to him about love.

"Thank you, for looking out for me and all. I really appreciate it Dal," I said, pulling my hand away from his and placing it on the bar as the ride began to turn.

We didn't say anything else, just laughed and screamed as the Scrambler forced me up against him. He had opened his arm so I was against his chest, laughing all the way. It did feel good to be up against his skin, to breathe in his scent. It was something that set a fire in my chest. We whipped around, and I got a good look at Keith. He had gotten Johnny to laugh, something no one saw for a long time. A pang hit my heart.

I realized that I was falling for two different guys, for two different reasons. Dallas was dangerous and cool. He could show me a world that I had only dreamed about. He was good looking beyond belief, and there was a sense of adventure about him.

Keith was sweet and funny. He saw me when no one else wanted to. He was the greatest guy I knew, and was friends with. He valued me as a person, and although he tries to hide it, he's actually quite smart. I loved his personality more than anything.

My thoughts were pulled from my head when the ride suddenly halted, and Dallas's laugh rang in my ears. It was a deep hearty laugh.

"I never heard you laugh before," I looked at him. He smiled at me, a rare genuine smile.

"Guess I never had much to laugh about."


	22. Love Tunnel

Thanks for the reviews!! And Happy Holidays!!

**Jade**

After the Scrambler we walked around, played some games, ate some food, and went on more rides. I was really just enjoying being with all my friends, but somehow the whole night turned into some contest between me and Dally. I don't know why but we avoided each other at all costs. Like right now, I'm getting a piggy back ride from Soda and Dally is off flirting with the popcorn girl. I guess he's mad at me for asking Pony to ride with me. It wasn't something I had thought about either, I had just asked. I felt bad that he had left once Dallas came up to me. Pony's my friend, but I feel like I never get to talk to him. If Dally is going to throw a fit over that, then let him.

"Ooh, the Love Tunnel!! Who wants to go?" Soda asked excitedly.

"I bet Pony and Johnny do," Steve said sarcastically, and both Darry and Dally gave him looks of death. "I was just joking! C'mon Evie," he added pulling her over to the line. I had jumped off Soda's back, and looked over to Dally. He looked away from me, and started talking to Two-Bit.

"Oh Two-Bit, would you go into the Love Tunnel with me?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Two-Bit smiled hugely. He pulled himself up to full height, and rounded out his arms, walking strongly in a very comical way. He held out his elbow for me to take.

"My lady," he said.

I laughed heartily, and linked my arm through his. We walked together to the line.

"Soda," Dally said, and pointed to two girls standing on their own not to far away. Soda nodded knowingly and they went over there, picking them up and bringing them onto the line. It didn't bother me at all. What did kind of bother me was my sister.

She took a seat on the bench. Pony and Johnny had ran off to play some more games. Darry looked absolutely exhausted.

"Do you want to go on Steph? I'll go with you," he offered.

She smiled and laughed slightly, "That's alright Darry, I'll sit this one out. I'm tired of standing on lines anyway."

"I'll sit with you," he said and sat down. I don't know why but I felt bad that none of the guys were going to take her on. Thinking of it, Two-Bit would have been the one to take her, but he seems to be avoiding her tonight. Maybe they got into a fight.

"Excuse me?" I heard some girl giggle. I looked back towards the bench and some chick with real nice blond hair standing in front of Darry. He looked slightly taken aback.

"I normally wouldn't do this but...I was wondering if you would go on that ride with me?" she said pointing to the Love Tunnel.

Darry just sat there, and didn't move a muscle.

"Darrel, I believe this nice girl would like you to go with her," Steph said, and pushed his arm a bit, encouraging him.

"Oh, yeah, uh sure," he said and got up, and walked with her to the line. "I'm Darry," I heard him say.

"I'm Lori," was her reply.

"I can't believe it!" Two-Bit whispered to me.

"Darry got a girl!" I said back.

"Man oh man Superman is getting action tonight!" Steve said behind us.

"About time," Dally added.

It was finally mine and Two-Bit's turn to get in the little boat. He got in first and held his hand out to me like a true gentleman. I got in, and we sat. He put his arm around me leisurely.

"There's nothing romantic about this ride," he said after we began to move. "It's just red colors and hearts everywhere."

"I suppose it's good for making out."

"Hey why ain't you riding with Dallas? You are still going out with him, ain't you?"

"Yeah I am. We're just bein' funny today I suppose. He's gets stubborn sometimes."

"I was just wondering, since he seemed to be all over Stephanie before," he said and I suddenly didn't feel like talking much. "I mean we're all friends with her, but he seems to think he's closer to her than the rest of us. I don't know why, I was friends with her way before he even took a second glance at her. And this..this is how she treats me. Just pushes me away and goes to Dallas! I don't see why they're so chummy."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you had feelings for my goodie-good twin sister," I said, avoiding any thoughts of what could or could not be between Dallas and her.

"Well it's a good thing you have some sense then," he said after a few moments of silence.

"You do like her, don't you?"

"Don't say nothin', okay. Not to the guys and especially not to her!" he said, and I could see the red in his cheeks.

"Why not?" I played with him.

"Well if the guys knew, I'd never hear the end of it. They'd tease me to infinity and if I never got the deal sealed then I'd be finished. My rep would be gone. And if she knew...well I'm not sure how she feels about me, and I'd rather not lose her altogether as a friend. Although she's acting might unfriendly today, and I'm not sure what to make of it."

"I'll keep quiet, I promise. I mean, I think you could do better than her, but it's your life. Just promise you won't hate me if you end up with her?"

He chuckled, "Jadey-poo, I could never hate you."

I smiled, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Two-Bit?" I said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Why _do_ you like her?" I wondered.

"I...well...she's the nicest girl with class that I've known. She sometimes looks like a Soc, and she dresses herself decently, and yet she became friends with a no good grease like me. She's pretty too, and mighty smart, and she makes me laugh."

"I make you laugh," I said pouting.

"I know Jade, and that's why you're one of my best buddies! But I don't see you like that, and if I did I gather Dallas would pull my head off!"

I laughed, "I guess you're right."

We finally reached the end of the Tunnel, and waited at the exit for the rest of our friends. Soda and Dally had waved good-bye to their little girls. Both of them threw papers, which most likely harbored the girls number into the water. Lori and Darry were holding hands, while Darry shots looks at anyone who even thought of making a comment about it. We started walking back to where Steph was to get her and Pony and Johnny, when she walked right past us.

"Steph!" Steve shouted, and she stopped, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. She turned around, with blood shot eyes. Pony and Johnny ran up next to her, and her whole mouth started to shake. She was going to burst out in tears any minute. I looked to the right and saw the reason, and immediately my blood boiled.

**Steph**

I was really glad Darry had gone on the ride with that girl. She looked so nice. She was dressed in a modest sweater and pants, with really cute flats. Darry looked absolutely awestruck by her. They looked really cute in that line too. She was better looking than the tramps Soda and Dally were with. Those two had make up to the nines, and ironed hair that hung low. I tried not to look at them too much. Then Two-Bit and Jade, who looked like they were having fun. I didn't like looking at them either. It made me jealous, that they were touching each other. I don't know why, but I guess realizing how I really felt about him was putting ideas into my head. I mean Jade and I are twin sisters, and if I could have this weird thing with Dallas, who is going out with Jade, then why can't Two-Bit like her and me. If he even does like me...which I doubt. I'm probably just some cute little girl that he's friends with, like his little sister or something.

Pony and Johnny had ran off to somewhere, and I realized I was all alone. I hope the Love Tunnel doesn't take long.

"Stephanie," someone called, and a chill shivered my body. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. I looked to my left and saw Charlie. He had his arms out to hug me. I started panicking, and just looked straight ahead.

"Stephanie? It's me, Charlie!"

"...Hi," I managed to say. I don't know why, but he suddenly scared me. He practically violated me, forcing those spiked drinks into my hand, and then letting some guy drag me into a bedroom. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't blacked out...

"Why are you alone?" he said, sitting next to me, and mighty closely too.

"I'm waiting for my friends," I said quickly.

"What friends?" he replied, a smirk on his face. I glared at him but didn't bother answering. He sighed, and put a hand on my knee. "How'd you like the party?"

I scooted over, making his hand fall off, "I didn't like it at all."

He frowned, but his eyes had a sarcastic, almost sadistic look to them, "Seemed to me like you were having fun. At least after your third..what did we call it? Oh yeah, 'Light Soda'."

"I didn't think it was very fun that you spiked my drinks!" I stood up and took a step backwards. He sat there, coolly, and smiled, "You knew those drinks were spiked. I didn't do anything to you, and you know it."

"You're just trying to cover up for yourself."

"Listen baby, you're real good fun drunk, and all, but you're just a little whore like your sister. You proved that to us at that party. The way you looked said you wanted to have fun, and I was trying to help you out doll. I'm not the bad guy here!"

I couldn't even say anything. I felt the muscles of my mouth stretch down, and tears prick my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him. In the distance I saw Ponyboy and Johnny looking at me, in their eyes I saw them wondering what to do. I almost lost it.

"Stay the hell away from me," I said to him, and walked briskly away, the tears beginning to fall. I could hear him laughing behind me.

"Steph!" I recognized Steve's voice. The thought of them all seeing me like this, so fragile and vulnerable. Seeing me like some helpless child a second time...well the thought made me really begin to shake. I took in a deep breathe and turned around, trying to make a smile. The only thing that came out of it was my quivering lips.

Their faces all fell, and Pony and Johnny had ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" Johnny whispered, and Pony just looked at me. He was angry, I could see it in his eyes, but his anger wasn't dangerous like Dallas's, it was sympathetic. Jade was the first one to see Charlie, and saw her mouth the words "Vanner." After that the others saw him, and they began to look dangerous. I didn't want them to do anything, I didn't want them to think I was some damsel in distress. Two-Bit was the first to start walking.

"Don't!" was all I could muster, my eyes were pleading. I hated them seeing me like this. "He..he didn't do anything," I lied, walking towards them. "My..uh...my stomach it just is hurting really awful, and he came over to me to see if I was alright from last night. He apologized for giving me spiked drinks, and I forgave him, but then I threw up on him! I'm just so embarrassed about it!" I pretended to laugh. Pony and Johnny didn't say a word, and I silently thanked them.

"And that's why you're crying?" Steve said.

I nodded, "Yep. I mean those shoes look expensive and I ruined them with popcorn upchucks!" They all stared at me, and I think they believed me. "So, I think I'm going to go home. I don't want to throw up on anyone else's shoes!" I continued and turned back around. I headed towards the gates hoping no one would stop me.

"Stephanie," both Dallas and Two-Bit said. I turned around to look at them, but they were already giving each other a funny look. They stared at each other for a few thousand hours, until Dallas threw his arm across Jade's shoulder, and lit a cigarette. Two-Bit then looked at me, "At least let me walk you home?"

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat and tears threatening me again. I turned around quickly and began my walk, listening to his booted feet running up to me.

**Jade**

"Ponyboy, what the hell happened between that pin-prick, and my sister?"


	23. Walking Home

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Sorry this update is a tad late, but the holidays were crazy. School's starting back up which leaves me little time to even breathe, so updates may be scarce. But don't worry I'm going to keep updating as often as I can!! And keep those reviews coming!!

**Jade**

Ponyboy flushed immediately. "Well," he began, gulping, "Me and Johnny were over by the dart game, and we turned around to see if Steph wanted to play and we saw that Charlie guy come up to her. We didn't hear everything they said, but we heard him say something like how she seemed to have fun, and he wasn't the bad guy. Stuff like that. Then Steph said he was just trying to cover his own ass, and to leave her alone. That's when you guys came in..." he trailed off and looked at the ground.

"That son of a bitch," Dally murmured.

"So she didn't throw up?" added Steve. Darry hit him on the back of the head. I looked over to where Charlie was but he was long gone.

"I should probably go home too then, see if she's okay."

"C-Can I come with you Jade?" Pony had asked, finally looking away from the tan dirt that he was digging into with his busted up high-tops.

"Yeah, sure Pony. I don't think too many people should come though, I think she'll be embarrassed," I said, wiggling my way out of Dallas's arm, and standing beside Pony. He gave me a weird look, and then he looked at where Charlie was as well.

"I got other things to do anyway," Dally's voice was dangerous. He looked at Soda, Steve, Darry, and Johnny, "Ya'll coming, or will I have to do it myself?"

"You don't have to ask Dal," Darry said, and they all began to walk to where Charlie, probably to see if they could find where he went. No doubt they were gonna rough him up real good.

"Be careful," I shouted to them, although I knew they didn't need to be. Charlie was one that had to be on the look out. "C'mon Pone, I bet Two-Bit's still at my house anyway, so you won't have to walk back on your own."

"I ain't no kid Jade, I'm perfectly capable of walking around on my lonesome, and I do it all the time," he snapped suddenly.

"Gee, I'm sorry Ponyboy, I just know how much Darry worries about you."

"Everyone treats me like I'm so young, well I'm not okay! I know as much as anyone else here!" He sure was mad.

"Probably more," I admitted. "I don't think of you as a kid Pony, and I'm sorry if I ever come off like that."

"I've kissed girls you know," he said after a few minutes of silence. I was a bit stunned at this sudden proclamation, that I actually giggled a bit.

"Yeah, so?"

"Everyone seems to think I'm too young and innocent to kiss girls but I ain't. I made out with Angela Shepard just last month, in the woods by the football field."

"Oh Ponyboy," I shook my head and looked up at him. "You can do better than Angela Shepard!"

"I know but she was there, and I felt like kissing someone and I did. I can be just like them if I wanted to be."

By them I assume he means other greasers. I sighed and said, "Pony, you shouldn't be like them, because you're better. You have so much brains and sophistication, and you can really make something of yourself. Don't be like them, you're above them."

"You can too Jade. You ain't got nothing holding you back but yourself, you're just as smart as Stephanie, you just try to act like you have this great tragic life and you don't. It's ashame you act like girls like Angela, when you should be more like those Soc girls. Like Cherry Valance, or even like Sandy. You have class Jade, you just don't like to show it."

I was quiet for a while, I suppose I just had my words chewed up and thrown back at me. For some reason it really put a stir in my stomach. No one had ever really talked to me like that before. I guess when I saw the way the greaser girls were I thought it'd be easier to fit in by acting like them, and then it just became a force of habit. Ponyboy was right I guess, I am better than I let myself be. But what fun is there in being prim and proper and smart like Steph. She has no fun, and I'd rather have fun than brains.

**Steph**

"Thank you for walking me home Keith," I said the minute we reached the door.

"That's the first thing you said to me!" he laughed, and I tried to smile, but just couldn't. "Hey, that guy really did something to you," he said, gently, and cupped my chin in his rough fingers. I looked away then, and the tears started coming back. Oh Lord these tears will be the death of me. His hand move across my cheek, to the back of my neck. He pulled me close as my shoulders launched forward with a sob, and my throat started gurgling with weird noises. I buried my head in his leather jacket, and his strong arms enveloped me.

"C'mon doll, let's get you inside and you tell ol' Two-Bit what happened." I nodded into his chest, and opened the door. He led me inside, and I walked right up to my bedroom. I didn't even think about it, it was just instinct. He closed the door and followed me, and even sat down on my bed when I threw myself, face down, upon it. Keith rubbed my back, and I sobbingly told him what Charlie Vanner said to me.

"He was so cruel and cold, Keith. He was scary. He knew he did wrong, and just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything. He was trying to convince me that it was my own doing!" I cried. "He-He's..." I stuttered and trailed off.

"An asshole, a snake, a no good, rotten son of a bitch..." Keith went on naming him ever rotten name under the sun. When he started to run out, I laughed a bit. I pulled my self up and faced him, grabbing some tissues on my nightstand to wipe the tears and muck off my face.

"Your so good to me Keith," I sighed, my voice still shaky.

"You're the one that's good to me! Who would ever imagined such a classy woman as yourself befriending a low-life no good hood like me!" he smiled handsomely.

"You're not, not at all! Y-you're wonderful Keith! Really I mean it, you're sweet and caring and kind and strong and handsome and funny," I blurted.

He chuckled, "I'm just a dream, huh sugar?"

I smiled and nodded, "You are." The tears kept coming even though I was feeling much happier. I went to reach for more tissues, but Keith's hand stopped me. Instead he took his thumb and brushed the tears away, his face inching closer to mine. I scooted up more to him as well, and closed my eyes. I knew what I wanted him to do, and I wasn't going to open my eyes. What if it wasn't what he wanted to do?! If I opened my eyes to see him staring at me puzzled, I don't know what I would do.

I could feel his fingers traced down from my cheek, down my neck, until his hand landed on my hip. It felt like a million years until his lips met with mine.

It began gentle and sweet. I felt his lips beginning to pull back, so I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. His lips smashed into mine again with more force, and he grabbed my hips with both hands, sliding me down until I could lay down on the bed. He was now on top of me, as our lips continued to depart and meet again. I didn't once open my eyes.

Not until the front door rattled open.


	24. Protectors

**Steph**

Keith didn't hear the noise. His lips still embraced mine as I pushed him away slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked immediately, a look of worry on his face. My smile assured him that our kissing was more than fine, and his lips formed a matching expression as he went back in for another kiss. I granted him another short one before pulling back again.

"Someone's at the door. I should probably go open it," I put my hands on his chest, feeling his strong pectorals hidden under his dark blue cotton shirt. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to rip it off and touch his skin.

"Oh...yeah, okay," he wouldn't stop smiling at me, even as I left the room. I bounded down the steps, hoping it wasn't my parents. Poor Keith would have to sneak out the window, and honestly I wanted more alone time with him.

"Steph! Are you okay? Pony told us what really happened, and I've just been such a bitch to you and…"

"I'm really sorry I told Steph, but everyone was worried and I didn't want that jerk to walk away with nothing done to him…" Pony and Jade talked at the same time. They both faded off as I began to chuckle slightly, and they saw that I wasn't the broken mess they expected. I heard heavy feet hit the stairs behind me, and then Keith's voice.

"Howdy ya'll," I could honestly hear the smile in his tone as he hugged me from behind. My heart leaped, and I was fluttering all over. I don't understand how I could suddenly be so affected by Keith, but I was. Every touch sent me somewhere else, and it was a place that I never wanted to leave.

Jade stared at us, an expression of complete disbelief and understanding simultaneously plastered to her mug. Keith moved his hands down to my hips, and he gave them a little squeeze. I leaned a bit more heavily into his chest.

Ponyboy was the first to speak, "You're okay, right?"

I nodded.

"Alright, good…that's what I wanted to hear. Now I need to go home," he turned around and began down the steps. Jade wished him goodnight.

"Wait up Pone, I'll come with you," Keith said, a wave of disappointment hitting me. He walked down to my stoop, and then turned around and faced me. "I'll um…call you, or come over, or something…" He stepped back into the doorway, towering over me. I looked up into his deep chocolate eyes, and he pressed his forehead against me, his hand gently holding the back of my neck, "No one is gonna hurt you as long as I'm around," he whispered before kissing me quickly on the lips. He walked down the steps, and wished Jade a goodnight over his shoulder.

"Night boys," I called after them before closing the door.

"So….you and Two-Bit…what's going on?" Jade asked. I was taken aback at her actual interest in the subject. I imagined she would scoff and tell me off for "stealing" another one of her friends.

"I don't really know. We were in my room and I was just telling him all about what happened with Charlie, and then we were just talking about how glad we were to know each other and then he kissed him. And we kept on kissing and kissing an—"

"You made-out with him," Jade interrupted me.

I blushed with the thought, "Yeah, I did. And it was so nice Jade! I just wanted him, more of him! I still kind of do…"

**Jade**

"Basically, you have a crush on Two-Bit, and by the looks of it he has a mighty big crush on you too," I thought back to our little conversation in the Love Tunnel. "Listen, he's a great guy…I hope you guys work out and stuff," I admit it was a bit un-emotional, but it was the best I could muster. Deep inside I know Steph and Two-Bit would be great for each other and that they both really like each other, but at the same time I want Two-Bit to be with someone that doesn't irritate me so much. Plus, if they start dating that means I'll have to see Steph much more than I already do.

"Thanks…I do too," she smiled. The headlights of our parents car shone through the window, "Guess they're home from the Johnson's house. Well I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight Jade."

" G'night Steph."

**Two-Bit**

I whistled merrily, kicking a pebble down the street. I kept glancing at Pony every few minutes, until he finally sighed and asked, "What did you and Steph do?"

"We made out," I smiled proudly and Pony chuckled. "Probably would have gone further if you and Jade hadn't so rudely interrupted!"

"A nice girl like Steph? I'm surprised she let you get as far as you did!"

"She ain't prude, and she's a damn good kisser. Ponyboy she definitely digs me!" I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a happy shake before jumping in the air. I had so much adrenaline and happiness just pumping in my veins that I was about to burst.

Ponyboy couldn't stop laughing and he clapped a hand on my shoulder, "I'm happy for you big guy. She's a fine girl, and you two'll be happy together…if you can seal the deal that is!"

"Oh you little…!" I yelled and chased him all the way back to his house, laughing the entire way.

**Steph**

I lay in my bed, imagining Keith was still there. Longing for his fresh soapy smell I buried my face into the pillow, hoping the scent lingered. The permanent smile didn't leave my face once, and I just wanted the sun to rise so I could see him again.

I closed my eyes replaying the moment in my head. A weird scratching sounded from my window and I sat straight up in my bed. A hunched up figure was clinging onto the tree outside and I ran over to the window and opened it. However the boy that stepped into my room was not the one I was expecting.

"Dally?" the smell of vodka was overwhelming and his cheek was cut. Blood trickled down his face.

"Stephanie," he breathed my name, before grasping my head and kissing me.

"Dally!" I yelled as quietly as possible pushing him off me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're breaking me, Stephanie. I think about you all the time, and it's fucking torture. I don't like it at all. Sometimes I think the only reason I'm going with Jade is so I can pretend I'm with you."

"Dallas, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense…" I shook my head as I backed up into my bed and sat down. He stood, pacing the room, rubbing his hands across his face.

He stopped and kneeled down in front of me, holding my thighs, "Don't you understand a damn word I'm saying. I've got something real bad for you, real bad. Trust me, I don't want to feel this way and I certainly don't want to fuckin' admit it to you, but I ain't got no other choice. I just beat that no good prick half way to hell, the whole time get angrier and angrier that he took advantage of you. It was like when Johnny gets hurt, how I get all fuckin' emotional about it. But you ain't like Johnny, he's someone I need to protect cause he's like a little brother. You ain't that, you…you're much more."

I started crying and shaking my head, "Don't do this to me Dallas, not now."

He stared at me incredulously," You think I fuckin' want this? I go around building my rep up that I don't give two shits about broads, they're nothing more than play things. Now I get you in my head all the time, and everything about you sets me off. You think that's what I want? Cause it's not sweetheart, it's the last thing I want."

"Then why are you fucking telling me?" I shouted, and he put his finger on my lips.

"Don't you dare wake your sister."

I put my hand around his wrist and pulled his finger away; he looked at me so wildly, it was so terrifying and intriguing at the same time. The next thing I knew we were kissing again. It was so much different than Keith; this was desperate, savage. He pushed me back onto the bed with his body weight, and he threw off his jacket. His kiss was rough and his hand explored. He reached under the bottom of my nightgown and pushed it up around my waist. I couldn't help but tug his shirt off, and run my hands down his toned torso. His lips left mine and he nuzzled himself into my neck, kissing, biting, sucking. A moan escaped my lips as his rhythm got faster. His hand traveled up to my breast, as my own sat on his belt buckle, ready to unleash him. A sudden wave of morality hit me and I pushed him off me. We panted, and he stared at me bewilderedly.

"I'm with Kei—with Two-Bit. I can't do this, not to him…and not to Jade." He ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed. I tugged my gown back down to my knees. "I'm sorry Dally…I like you…obviously, but you're dating my sister. We just got onto good terms and if she finds out about this, we'll never be the same. And Two-Bit, oh God, please don't say a word to him! It would ruin everything."

"What do you mean you're with Two-Bit?" he finally said, looking out the window. His naked torso shone in the moonlight and I couldn't help but admire him.

"I mean…we both realized we have a thing for each other, and are taking steps towards…you know…a relationship." He didn't even look at me, and instead pulled his t-shirt roughly over his head, and tugged his jacket on violently.

"What makes you think I give a fuck about you and Two-Bit 'caring' about each other. I don't even care about your sister having fucking feelings for me," he walked bitterly towards my window. I ran in front of him, and pressed my hands against his chest, forcing him to stop.

"Dallas Winston you better not break up with my sister. She deserves better than that," I sighed, "Dally what brought all this on? Huh?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I might go to jail, Stephanie, for you. But you don't care because I'm just another hoodlum, right? I pulled a knife out on that Charlie Vanner kid, and I sliced him up real good. Don't give me that fuckin' look I didn't kill him. He'll be fine after a hospital trip. But I fuckin' did it for you." He pushed passed me, tossing the window open, "It's funny, me and Two-Bit are probably going to end up falling in love with you, and really, who are you? Nothing but a stuck up bitch who's too good for hoodlums, and just likes to play with them. You ain't better than anyone, and we're probably going to ruin our friendship fighting over you."

**Two-Bit**

I collapsed on the Curtis' couch after chasing Pony inside. He's a fast little devil. Everyone was there except for Dally, and I excitedly filled them in on what happened. I may or may not have exaggerated the exact contents of my time with Steph but it's not anything we won't _eventually_ do.

"I knew it man, since day one! Didn't I Soda, I said 'it's only a matter of time for good ol' Two-Bit to fall for that nice girl.' Good for you man," Darry shook my hand and handed me a congratulatory beer.

"Where's Dally?" Ponyboy asked.

"Beats us, he ran off after our run in with the Socs," Steve shrugged.

"How'd that go?" I asked. Soda and Darry exchanged worried looks, and Johnny shook a little. "Guys…what happened?"

"Dal went a little too crazy on that Charlie guy. I mean, Dal was pretty drunk, and had beat the tar out of him, but then the guy was on the floor covered in blood, his entire face swollen and Dally takes out his blade…"

"Wow," I was shocked. I know Dal loves a good fight, more than any of us, but to go that far seemed unreasonable.

"He ran off with a bottle of vodka that the Socs had in their car after. We just hope the fuzz don't pick him up," Darry finished explaining.

"Speak of the devil…"Steve muttered as the flimsy door to the Curtis home swung open. Dally stood in the doorway, looking dangerous and drunk. The smell of alcohol filled my nostrils, the strength of it almost stinging my eyes.

"Can I lay low here for a little bit?" his voice was lower than usual. Darry nodded, and Dally proceeded to go into the back bedroom that Darry usually occupies. On his way there he glared fiercely at me.

"Is he fuckin' mad at me for not going? Why did he just give me that look?" I demanded once he was safely out of ear shot.

Soda shook his head, "He didn't seem to care that you weren't there. He didn't say anything about it. Don't worry about it Two-Bit, he's probably still steamed up." He ruffled my hair as he passed by and I scrunched my eyebrows in disapproval. I looked at the clock, 3:30 a.m; only a couple of more hours until sunrise and I could see Stephanie again. Completely forgetting about Dallas' look, and lost myself in visions of her beautiful green eyes. Bidding the fellows goodnight, I traveled home, whistling merrily and kicking a pebble down the streets.


End file.
